


Reconstructing Harry Potter

by yellowsunchild



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 23,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowsunchild/pseuds/yellowsunchild
Summary: When Harry Potter gets an owl from Headmistress McGonagall, he never expects to find himself leading the reconstruction of the castle, nor does he expect himself to be sharing a room with Draco Malfoy.





	1. Chapter 1

There weren't many of them. Eighth years. From what he's heard Harry had no estimate. Even in the last few days, some of his classmates were still undecided. Not knowing what or who to expect Harry stepped onto Platform 9 3/4, followed shortly by Ron and Hermione who hadn't stopped holding holding hands since the battle. His eyes scanned the crowed platform, which was bustling with kids and parents and hooting with owls. His gaze landing on a tall blonde. A jolt of excitement ran through him. Walking up to the darkly dressed figure he smiled and simply stated "You came. When you left this morning, I didn’t know if you’d decided to run off." The man stepped fractionally closer to Harry and smiled a crooked smile, Harry thought it was much lovelier than the smirk he sometimes wore, and shrugged, "I was under the impression you were giving me no choice."  
At that, Harry laughed, head thrown back and hooked his arm around the other man's waist pulling him onto the train and into the compartment Ron and Hermione had secured. "Look who's here!" Harry was beaming a golden smile and standing next to him, Draco Malfoy smiled a nervous grin.  
"Well, get in here and close the door before the first years find us and beg us for autographs" Ron quipped. The four laughed as Harry and Draco stepped in, closed the door, and took the bench opposite the Gryffindor couple. Without looking, Harry's hand came to rest on the nervously clenched hands of the man sitting beside him. "McGonagall wrote to me yesterday," he murmured. Draco raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, by the way, we're roommates."


	2. Chapter 2

Months before, Harry had no intention of going back to Hogwarts after the Battle. But when Professor, or rather, Headmistress McGonagall wrote to him three weeks after it all ended that morning, he felt he had no choice but to return to rebuild the castle he had a hand in destroying.  
All those months ago he walked to her office and stopped in front of the gargoyle statue, he realized she had not given him the password, only instructions to meet her in her office promptly at 11 o'clock. Before he could think himself into a panic, he said the first word that came to his mind. "Dumbledore."  
The statue slid to give him access and he claimed the stairs to her new office. When he rapped on the door and was instructed to "Enter," what he found on the other side could not have surprised him more if Voldemort himself were standing there.  
Draco Malfoy was standing, hunched over a large table next to McGonagall. Harry stood in the doorway blinking for a few moments or minutes before he realized the pair were staring at him. He squared his shoulders, then stepped into the room.  
"Good morning Mr. Potter," McGonagall greeted him formally before walking around the table to wrap him in a hug and say "It's so good to see you again. And under much better circumstances this time," she added.  
Harry chuckled as he returned the hug. "It's good to be back," and he was surprised to find it was true.  
From the table Draco coughed to make his presence aware and the two turned to him.  
"Ah, yes," the headmistress started ,"Mr. Malfoy has just brought me the finished the final blueprints for the renovation of the castle. You're right on time. It was quite an undertaking, he has been working day and night to have them ready before the rest of the volunteers arrived."  
Harry finally found the nerve to look at Malfoy. The thin cowering blonde he remembered from his and his mother's Wizengamot trial was not the man he saw standing before him. If anything, he barely recognized his old arch nemesis. Draco had filled out in his shoulders and chest. His face seemed to be less hallow and his eyes were blazing. Harry wonder vaguely if he had been starved all those months while that vile creature had planted his dominion in the Malfoy Manner. While Harry thought this his eyes were transfixed on Malfoy's hair. In his school years, it had always been slicked back. It added to Malfoy's air of pompousness, but today framed his face in a soft golden, almost white halo with soft curls.  
Harry was startled back to reality when Draco spoke. "So the plan is that you will lead the renovations. I've done the blueprints and luckily the foundation sustained no damage, so the rebuilding should be fairly easy. Everything you need to know, spells and wards, are here," Malfoy pointed to a scroll at the edge of the table. "I think that's all from me. It's pretty self explanatory, really," Malfoy continued "On the blueprint, the damaged parts are in red. You'll want to start from the bottom and work your way up. The renovations should take no more than six weeks with the number of volunteers that have responded and that's not including those who will show up anyway." Malfoy paused. "Oh, and of course staff members, including the house elves will be helping."  
Harry's mind was reeling from the information. He was leading the renovations? He didn't know the first thing about repairing a magical castle. How many volunteers were coming exactly? Why did everyone want to put him in charge? But the first thought his brain decided to voice was "Wait, you're not staying to help?"  
In an instant Draco Malfoy went from sure and steady to nervous as he bent his head and shuffled his feet. At that moment McGonagall spoke and for the first time in minutes, Harry remembered he and Malfoy were not in the room alone.  
"With the diagnostics on the castle and blueprints alone, Mr. Malfoy has completed his necessary hours of community service." Realization dawned on Harry. At the trial, probably because of Harry's testimony, and assurance that the war would not have been won without Draco Malfoy, Malfoy was given probation to be served out as he completed hours of community service to help restore the wizarding world. Harry was adamant when he told the wizarding jury that he did not save Draco Malfoy's life for him to rot in Azkaban. He gave a similarly fierce testimony for Narcissa Malfoy. He spoke of her betrayal to Voldemort and how her role was instrumental in defeating the dark wizard. One woman's love for her son saved the wizarding world, yet again. Her sentence was reduced to a house arrest that should be completed in a week. Yet, for a moment, Harry had almost thought this project was a labor of love for the Malfoy standing before him as his eyes gleamed and his face lit up when hebtalked, but he realized now it was just his way of getting over with his assigned duty.  
Before McGonagall could continue, Malfoy's voice broke through hers as he began to speak. "This was never about the hours. I asked for this assignment. When I was in the manor during the war, I did a ton of research on restoring magical buildings. I hoped the war would end, I prayed you would win. If you hadn't defeated him I would still be in the living hell that was my life. You saved me from him, from my father, from the fire, from Azkaban, and from myself. Harry, this was never about the hours, this was about the best way I could help." His testimony eased any concerns Harry had, almost as if he was reading Harry's mind. Malfoy took a shaky breath. It seemed as though those words had been trapped inside of him waiting to be released. "I researched rebuilding magical buildings because my house was destroyed by Him and because I wanted there to be a day when this world would be rebuilt without the threat of death around every corner. I only wanted to help."  
"Of course Mr. Malfoy wants to stay and help. He's worked so hard already, but there are concerns that his presence here wouldn't exactly be welcomed kindly." McGonagall once again surprised Harry by being in the room. He was so transfixed on Draco Malfoy, standing in front of him, a completely changed man. Every word he had heard from him until this day had been full of spite, contempt, and hatred. Hearing him speak with humility and passion about rebuilding not only the castle, but life, his and the rest of the wizarding world's was distracting to say the least.  
"That won't be a problem." The words out of Harry's mouth shocked him most of all. McGonagall had an amused look on her face and Harry had the feeling this had been her plan all along. Draco, however, had furrowed his brow so there was a pinched V between his eyes. Eyes that Harry could hardly look away from. "That's why I'm here, isn't it?" Harry turned his gaze upon the headmistress. "I'm here to rally the troops, encourage moral, and what was it you said..." Harry trailed off.  
"Uniting houses." McGonagall finished.  
"Exactly." Harry stated and after a large breath he continued. "Look, this isn't going to be easy, rebuilding the castle, or rebuilding the rift between the houses, but what better way to start it than by Malfoy and I working together. I'll lead the renovations. I'll be the voice of this project, but I'll only do it if Malfoy is here to help. Also I don't know a thing about rebuilding a magical building so the sooner we get started the better. You'll need to teach me the spells so we can train the volunteers tomorrow together."


	3. Chapter 3

Over the years, Harry realized the best course of action was just to charge forward as if it was all going to work out and somehow it always managed to. Since the battle, Harry had lost some of his reservations. He had been holding on to things that made him feel safe. Ginny for example. He realized he loved her more as a sister than as anything else. Part of him wanted a permanent spot in the Weasley family, and some part of him felt like continuing his relationship with Ginny would earn him that place. When they ended things a week after the war ended, they both breathed a sigh of relief. Ginny felt the same way, apparently, she was afraid her mother would kill her if she broke Harry's heart. It was then he knew that his place in the Weasley family was secure and always had been. Ginny was family and always would be, but she would never be his wife. Since they broke up she had been over to his place a few times, once to remove what she called "the dreadful wallpaper" in his bedroom, and another time along with Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna. They all stayed up late drinking Firewhiskey and Butterbeers trying to decide how they would respond to McGonagall's letter about the castle's renovations. That night, Harry had no inclination he would end up leading the damned thing, with Malfoy no less.  
Several hours later, Harry couldn't see and he certainly couldn't rebuild a castle. The sweat from his brow was pouring into his eyes. He removed his glasses and lifted the bottom of his shirt to wipe his face. When he lowered his shirt the blurry image of Draco was turned towards him. He squinted but couldn't make out the expression on his face, but for some reason he felt his face heat under his gaze. By the time he managed to put his glasses back on his eyes, the blonde man had turned away.  
"Okay." Draco spoke slowly. "This isn't a simple Reparo spell, it's much more complex. The castle had magic imbedded in it, so you have to be careful what magic you use on it. That's why there's no incantation. There is already magic in the walls and they want to be repaired, you just have to help them." After saying this, Draco waved his wand in a complicated figuration and a meter square of brick repaired itself to the wall. "Let's go slow. Do it with me."  
Draco held up his wand and turned to look at Harry. Harry, however, was distracted by the way Draco was wearing muggle jeans. It wasn't the fact he was wearing them, but the fact that Harry liked him so much wearing them. The cuffs of the jeans were rolled up and Draco was wearing tan workmen's boots. Harry's eyes were traveling up to admire the plain white v-neck Draco was wearing, stretched smoothly across his broad shoulders and tapered to fit his waist, when he was aware Draco was waiting for him. Hesitantly, Harry lifted his wand. So far all he had managed to accomplish was sending bits of the castle flying around them. Draco had deftly maneuvered out of the way of each stone, but Harry had a bruise forming on his right hip and left shoulder to give him cause to be wary of giving the spell another go.  
Draco raised both is eyebrows and Harry raised his wand the rest of the way and squared his shoulders. The side of Draco's mouth quirked up as he turned around. "Watch my wand and follow with yours as I go. I'll go slowly." Mesmerized by Draco performing the spell, Harry copied the spell with his own almost perfect until the last part, so that a bit of the castle that had been repairing itself came flying at Harry, right towards his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Before he opened his eyes, Harry heard Draco swearing under his breath as he dropped Essence of Dittany on his forehead, "Harry Fucking Potter! Don't you fucking die!" It seemed the Dittany was working but laughing made his head hurt. "It's not funny!" Draco spat at Harry, which made him laugh harder.   
When he stopped laughing, he gave a small smile and said, "Don't worry, I won't die. Plenty have tried and as it turns out, I'm really bad at dying. So, I don't think a bit of castle is going to be the downfall of... what did you say? Oh, right, 'Harry Fucking Potter," he teased Draco. Sitting up and groping for his glasses, Harry felt Draco relax beside him.   
"You're utter shit at this." Draco was calm as he spoke.   
"I know." Harry smiled. Easing his glasses on, Harry could still see the panic etched in Draco's eyes. "I'm utter shit at most things. You'd know, haven't you been telling me this for years?" Draco laughed, "I never meant it, you know."   
Their eyes locked and they both smiled widely.   
He didn't know why it was so relaxing to be around Draco. They used to be enemies. Harry almost killed him, for Merlin's sake. But the past few hours, even though they were working tirelessly at teaching Harry this bloody spell, Harry felt the most relaxed he had in over two years. The tension of everything seemed to drain from him as he stood beside Draco Malfoy of all people.   
"I've got an idea!" Draco exclaimed as he jumped up. He held out his hand to Harry. Harry grabbed it and let himself be pulled up. Once standing, the pair looked down at their two hands, one porcelain white, nearly perfect with oval nails precisely shaped and the other tanned and scarred with nails bitten back to almost nothing, intertwined. Harry thought of the two previous times Draco had extended his hand to Harry, once in first year, a coarse offer of friendship, and the other in the fiery hell that used to be the Room of Requirement.   
Pulling his hand away and bringing Harry back from his thoughts, "Stand here and hold your wand up," Draco ordered. Walking behind him, Draco placed his hand over Harry's and asked "Ready?"   
Not trusting his voice, Harry nodded. He could feel the surge of Draco's magic in his arm flowing to his wand. He could feel the heat and weight of his body as Draco leaned into him. This was the most intimate thing he had ever done with someone. It required trust on both sides. And in that moment, Harry realized he trusted Draco. Guiding his wand to point at the wall, Draco moved his arm to perform the spell. The stones shifted from the wall and positioned themselves perfectly on the wall.   
"Do it again," Harry whispered. Angling his wand up to the next section, Draco performed the spell again. Without Harry having to ask, Draco continued to repair the wall. Over and over again. At a certain point, Harry realized, Draco's hand wasn't guiding his, but just resting on his as Harry traced the spell. The two had been side stepping along the wall as they finished more and more of the portion of destroyed castle. All too soon, if you asked Harry, the wall was perfect. Not a stone looked out of place.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco let go of Harry's hand and stepped back. Harry turned to face Draco and couldn't find a single word in his vocabulary to come to his voice.   
Draco spoke first, "I want to show you something." His eyes were bright when he took Harry's hand and began running back towards the headmistress' office. They both blurted out the password from a distance so they could keep running. Pausing only to knock on the door of the empty room. Draco burst in, "She's never in here, in case you were wondering. She only comes up here for formalities. Like welcoming the great Harry Potter..." He trailed off with a smirk. Harry pulled a face at him as they approached the table with the blueprints. Only now did Draco remove his hand from Harry's. Harry felt the loss of the smooth warmth profoundly.   
He watched as Draco pointed to the area they were just at working. The spot, once blinking red, was now a steady blue, like the rest of the healthy castle. Harry stared at the map. Transfixed on the wall of the castle he helped repair. Harry felt pride surge in his chest in a way he hadn't felt since he cast his first Patronus. He looked at Draco. His voice felt trapped, but he managed to croak out, "I never knew you could be so proud of a wall." Tears threatened to slip from his eyes.   
"I know," Draco spoke softly. "I don't think I had ever been so proud of something until I fixed my first wall. I started with just bricks, because I was afraid of breaking the castle even more." Draco paused.   
When Harry looked at him, he seemed to be holding his breath. "What is it?" Harry asked. He didn't mean to ask that question out loud, but somewhere between the afternoon's work, and the stillness of the room, the veil of hostility slipped from the two.   
Draco sucked a deep breath, "I've never been so proud of anything in my life." He rushed out. He seemed ashamed to say the words. His head hung down.   
A small chuckle slipped from Harry, " I know exactly what you mean. I was just thinking the same thing." Draco eyed Harry incredulously.   
"How?! You defeated Him! How is this the thing you're proudest of?" Draco was yelling now. The previous headmasters, in their portraits, looked at the pair with a mixture of disdain and interest.   
Harry braced himself. He had this conversation many times, but only with himself. "Everything I've done, since 5th year, has resulted in destruction. Yes, I've been fighting for the greater good," Harry's eyes slipped closed, "but if you look at the last few years, every thing I've touched has turned to rubble. Hogwarts was the first home I ever knew. The first place I ever felt the love of friendship, family, and happiness." Opening his eyes he let the mask that usually covered the tiredness he felt fall. "I'm glad I did what I did. I'm glad he's gone. I would never had lived with myself if I hadn't of fought." A pause hung in the air.   
"But?" Draco urged.   
"But look at this." Harry pointed at the first floor blueprints. "I want to live a life that's marked by the things I build and grow. Not the things that are obliterated in my wake." Harry looked up, his eyes pleading for Draco to understand.   
Draco pointed to the wall on the blueprint, and he spoke softly, "Don't worry Harry, this is how I'll remember you."  
"Harry? You called me Harry."  
Draco grinned, "Yes, and I prefer if you called me Draco. 'Malfoy' and 'Potter' sound so impersonal and malicious, especially coming from us"  
"Okay, Draco," Harry smiled through the warm feeling in his chest. He didn't have a name for what he was feeling, but he knew he wanted to keep feeling this way.


	6. Chapter 6

A few moments later, Draco stood, held out his hand again and said, "Come on, there's somewhere we need to be." Harry followed Draco blindly, walking and taking in the site of the walls excited to start fixing them tomorrow. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going, until they arrived. In his defense, he was rarely awake for any of the trips to the hospital wing in the past. "Hey!" He protested when Draco pulled him through the doors.   
"Do you really think I'm going to let the savior of the wizarding world die of internal bleeding on my watch? They'd crucify me." Even while saying this, Draco's demeanor was still jovial.   
"Did someone say internal bleeding?" Madame Pomfrey's voice wafted through the hospital wing.   
The hospital wing looked prefect. Harry looked wide eyed around the wing. "I taught her the spell first. She's used to complicated spells, so she picked it up in no time. She repaired the hospital all on her own." Malfoy said with pride to answer Harry's unspoken question.   
"Nothing broken." Madam Pomfrey tutted over Harry, "You've been here less than twelve hours and you're already in the hospital wing. Why am I not surprised. What I'm surprised about is that Mr. Malfoy didn't have to carry you here in a matchbox."   
Malfoy sat in the next bed covering his grin, as the matron of the school's hospital fussed over Harry running extensive diagnostics. Madam Pomfrey handed Harry two small cups. "One's for the pain and one's for the bruising."   
Harry drank the potions like he was taking a shot of firewhiskey. The taste was awful, but the pain in his shoulder, hip and head evaporated.   
"Two questions." Harry looked at Draco. The smile slid from Draco's face. The blonde kept slipping between comfortable and terrified around Harry.   
"Yes?" He said in an unsure voice.   
"Where do we sleep and for the love of Merlin, please tell me there's still decent food?"   
Draco laughed. "Of course there's still decent food. In fact, I'm certain Winky has a feast ready for you. The sleeping quarters on the other hand are another story..." Draco faded off.   
"What? Tell me." Draco's face was still nervous as Harry demanded to know what was going on.   
"So most of the castle was destroyed or damaged, right?"  
"Right."   
"Except for..."  
"...the Slytherin dorms."   
Draco nodded. "We have tents in the quidditch pitch which the Chudley Cannons rebuilt, but for members of the staff and volunteers who are more instrumental, the headmistress wants them in the castle. The safest place is in the dungeons." Draco sounded like he was talking to a dog he was afraid was going to start attacking him at any moment.   
"Okay. Should we eat in the kitchen, or in the dorms?"  
The look of confusion on Draco's face was worth every ounce of self control that it took for Harry process his feelings about sleeping in the Slytherin dorms. Part of him was happy that he didn't have to sleep in the Gryffindor dorms alone, along with the part that was happy he wasn't in a tent in the quidditch pitch. He was equal parts thrilled and concerned that he was going to be spending so much time with Draco. Thrilled because he felt like he was coming up for air for the first time in years. Concerned because, should be really be feeling this way about Draco Malfoy.   
"Actually, we're due in the Great Hall." Draco said cryptically, "Madam Pomfrey, are you ready? We'll certainly be needing your help."   
"Of course, dear," she replied as Harry looked on cluelessly.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking into the Great Hall, Harry surveyed the carnage. It had been cleaned since he saw it last, but the remnants of the battle still lingered. He saw scorch marks on the walls and floors, shattered glass, and crumpled walls. He looked at Draco and Madam Pomfrey. He had a question on his lips when the doors opened behind him and the rest of the staff filed in one by one. McGonagall was rolling up her sleeves, "Are we all ready?" She addressed to Draco.   
"Yes ma'am," he replied smiling in Harry's direction. "Thank you all for taking time this afternoon. The volunteers will all be here tomorrow morning, and while we have sleeping arrangements for them, we all agree that the Great Hall should be a communal area and should have top priority of repairs." He paused and looked around the room. "We may not be able to get everything done today, but let's try to repair most of the damage under control. Madam Pomfrey and Headmistress, would you kindly take the tables, they'll require a special touch, to be connected to the kitchens. Everyone else. Fan out, take a portion of wall and let's see what we can accomplish."   
At his words, the group dispersed to each of their tasks. Draco strode over to the far wall which ran lengthwise down the hall and began repairing it. Harry stood still at first. He was relatively close to a wall, and logic told him to turn around and work on that wall, but without his consent, his legs started moving to stand about ten yards away from Draco and repair that portion of the wall. This system worked well for the two. Because of Harry's unconventional learning of the spell, he and Draco worked in tandem. At the same pace they repaired sections of the wall and every few minutes, took a few steps to the right to continue. Harry and Draco finished their wall, took a moment to survey their work, and turned to assess the rest of the room. The entire staff, with the exception of Professor Trelawny, who seemed to be oblivious that anyone but herself was in the room, were staring at the two. Maybe it was their tumultuous past, or the synchronicity with which they worked, but they were all consumed with watching them, they didn't realize they had finished.   
"Merlin's beard! I never would have thought!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed. The rest of the staff laughed and then turned back to their respective portions and began working. Two of the new professors, moved from the opposite wall. Draco and Harry took this as their cue to work on that wall, and they strode over to it and began working.   
While they were working, Harry didn't think of the eleven staff members in the room, or the complexity of the spell. He thought of Draco's hand on his, and his back warmed by Draco's body as they repaired his first wall. With that memory, he and Draco fell into their rhythm and began repairing the wall. By the time Draco and Harry had repaired the two longest walls, the staff had completed the remaining work in the hall. They watched as their former students worked together for the first time in their lives. When Harry turned around. He saw the teachers beaming with pride. He would have been embarrassed, but all thoughts of that were erased from his mind when one of the tables suddenly filled with food. They all crowed together to eat, and Harry thought it was the best meal he ever had at Hogwarts.


	8. Chapter 8

After dinner and about an hour of conversation, which the elves had, to Harry's great pleasure supplied with Butterbeer, the staff save McGonagall left. The headmistress leaned forward on the table that had been magically cleared about forty-five minutes ago and addressed Draco and Harry. "So, what's the plan for tomorrow?"  
Draco faltered. "Honestly I don't know. I didn't expect to still be here. I assume we'll sign everyone in, give a speech, and then teach the spell, but that's just a rough outline. We've got weeks of work ahead of us." Draco looked to Harry.   
"I don't think so," Harry spoke thoughtfully, as he was trying to calculate in his head, "I don't have a perfect estimate, but it took eleven of us to fix the Great Hall in less than an hour, granted you're all teachers and brilliant witches and wizards, but if we follow Draco's plan and everyone you're expecting shows up, it should only take a week, two at the most."   
A memory came back to Harry and his face was struck with anguish. He looked at McGonagall. "Please tell me someone has repaired Dumbledore's grave." Harry pleaded.   
"Yes," McGonagall spoke. She understood his anguish more than he knew. The day after the battle she went to visit it and saw the shattered marble. She went only to tell him the battle was over, Harry had done his part. Every molecule of Voldemort was gone, but instead of the peaceful grave she remembered, she found his resting place full of shattered marble.   
Harry relaxed. "So tomorrow, yes, check everyone in. Assign everyone to a professor, who will teach them the spell. After an assembly and introduction, we'll split off, learn the spell and each group will take their assigned spot. Once each floor is done, we can all move to the next. I figure by the second or third day, we will have a good rhythm down and it won't take much time to finish the rest."   
Draco raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow at Harry. "I'm impressed. You've given this much thought."  
"It just seems like the best way," he replied, "And I did spend almost a year with Hermione, I think some of her planning skills rubbed off on me."  
The headmistress chuckled. "Looks like you have it all figured out. But how will you group the volunteers?"   
"It should be a mixture. To promote unity. You know."   
"And what will you and Mr. Malfoy be doing during this time?"   
Harry coughed. "I think that we should work together. Going around to each group and encouraging them," he looked to his side but Draco's profile gave nothing away. "Once we get everyone working well together, we can tackle some of the more difficult parts of the castle."   
"Sounds reasonable. Make sure you have the blueprints with you to confirm that each floor is complete before sending the volunteers on to the next."   
"Of course," Draco agreed.   
"Off to bed." McGonagall commanded. Harry thought she was going to be a great headmistress. "Volunteers will be here at ten o'clock. Breakfast will be served at eight, but we will need time to brief the staff."  
"Goodnight," Harry and Draco spoke in unison.   
McGonagall narrowed her eyes for a moment then smiled a tiny smile. "See you tomorrow," she spoke.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry and Draco walked to the headmistress' office, then to the Slytherin dorms together. They were walking side by side, until Draco abruptly stopped. He eyed Harry when Harry turned to face him. "What?" Harry asked.   
"You never asked me how to get to the Slytherin dormitory."  
A guilty expression crept up Harry's face along with a tidal wave of red.   
"Okay. You can't get mad. It's been a long time, and it's not the only reason." Harry rambled quickly.   
Draco stared at Harry until he continued.   
"In second year, Ron and I took Polyjuice to look like Crabbe and Goyle, then we followed you to the dorms and questioned you about the Chamber of Secrets. It was a long time ago. Please don't be mad." Harry let out in one breath.   
"You said there were two reasons." Again, Draco's expression gave nothing away.   
"Oh, yeah, I have a map to the school. It doesn't work anymore since Lupin died, but it help me keep track of... errr... you know, people at the school."  
"You mean, me."  
"Well, yeah."   
Draco nodded and then resumed walking. Harry scurried to catch up. "Any comments?"   
"No, like you said, it was a long time ago. And I'm assuming you were using that map our sixth year, and to be fair I was conspiring to sneak Death Eaters into the school to kill the headmaster, so your spying wasn't unwarranted." Draco spoke calmly.   
"What?!"  
Again Draco stopped walking and Harry turned to face him, "How are you so calm?" Harry was becoming increasingly confused.   
Draco took a deep breath and spoke slowly as if speaking to a child. "Harry, I had to come to peace with what I did, and the effects of my choices. You are included in that. I made many mistakes. My biggest one was choosing the wrong side. Not because it was the losing side, but because it was wrong. If I blamed you for being suspicious, then that would be like saying you had no reason to be and that simply is not true. I cannot continue to live in the state of denial where I pretend that everything I did or do is right simply because I do it. It's not real and the only person it helps is me." Draco sighed, "I don't want to live a life where people only know me because of my name or because of this faded tattoo. I want to help people and that starts with me and accepting my past failures. But more importantly it requires me to move past them and accepting the consequences of those actions. Wait a second. How did you get your hands on Polyjuice Potion during our second year?"   
Harry laughed. "We stole the ingredients from Snape's cupboard and Hermione brewed it."   
Smiling, Draco muttered, "She really is brilliant, isn't she?"   
"I'm telling her that you said that."   
Laughing, the two continued to the dungeons. Stopping at the stone wall, Harry looked at Draco. "I'm not supposed to give the password to anyone outside of the Slytherin house."  
"How am I supposed to get in?"  
"You're not."   
Harry looked at Draco incredulously. Draco laughed a carefree laugh. "Sorry, something's are so ingrained. It's hard to break the rules, even now." Draco paused, then looked at the wall, "Treacle tart."   
Laughing, Harry said, "I don't think I'll forget that. They're my favorite."   
"I know. You're always scarfing them down at feasts." Draco had a look Harry couldn't place as the two stepped into the common room.   
At first, Harry was taken aback. The common room looked warm and inviting, nothing like the room he remembered from second year. Puzzled, he looked at Draco.   
"I changed a few things. Those green lamps were ghastly." He responded to Harry's gaze. "I get it house spirit and all, but how much green do you really need?"   
"I like it, it's less intimidating."   
"I'm sure I won't hear the end of Blaise and Pansy. They'll be here tomorrow."   
"Will they be staying in the dorms with us?"   
"Probably, I don't think Pansy has ever been in a tent a day in her life."  
This conversation felt like a warning to Harry. Not threatening, just a heads up. He didn't like the thought of having to share his time with Draco and the Slytherins that showed up.   
"I have an idea." Draco said suddenly.   
"You're full of ideas today, aren't you," Harry quipped.   
One side of his mouth popped up in a lopsided smile. Harry watched as his mouth moved, but didn't hear what he was saying. He was watching Draco smile. The look was so foreign to Harry that he was stunned.   
"Well, what do you think?"   
"Say that one more time."  
"We'll have all the eighth years sleep in the Slytherin dormitory. Ginny and Luna too. I'm sure we can swing it by McGonagall. Your best friends and girlfriend shouldn't be out in the tent with the rest of the wizarding world."   
"That'd be great. But for the record, Ginny and I aren't dating."   
"Whatever you want to call it then."  
"Whatever you call it, we aren't anything but friends, we broke up. A few weeks ago. We're still friends though, we're better that way."   
For the first time today, Draco seemed genuinely stunned. His mouth popped open in a perfect "O" shape and he stared at Harry. Harry shrugged he was used to this reaction. The rest of the world cares more about Harry and Ginny's relationship than the couple ever did.   
"You're joking," Draco said blandly, as if Harry was pulling one over on him.   
"No."  
Still not recovered, Draco looked around. Perhaps expecting Ginny herself to pop out and clear the confusion. "Okay."  
"Okay?"  
"Yes, okay."  
After an extended pause, Harry less than smoothly transitioned to sleeping arrangements, "So, where are we sleeping?"  
Draco pointed to the doorway that lead to the rooms, "Take your pick." Faltering at the look on Harry's face. "Let me show you where I'm sleeping," he tried with more success and turned to walk as Harry started towards him.  
There was a long corridor in front of him. Draco motioned to the left, "Girls dorms," then to the right, "And guys. They start with first years and go back to seventh years." The pair continued to walk until they got to the last room. Between every two rooms there was a bathroom on either side. "When you're a seventh year, you only have to room with one other person." At the last door, Draco stopped and pushed it open.   
"This was my room last year. Sixth years put in a request for their roommate and how they want it decorated. Luckily Blaise managed not to destroy it last year and they never got around to redecorating it for the new seventh years. I worked very hard to design this room."   
On the far wall, there were two queen beds in black iron frames with complicated designs in the headboard and footboard. Beside each bed sat black wooden tables. Next to the right bed there was a window that looked out at the Black Lake and Harry though he saw the tail of a merperson flick by. The bed on the left looked like it hadn't been touched except for a small notebook and box sitting on the end. The walls were a soft grey with a light silver design on it. The only hint that the inhabitant was a Slytherin was a green pillow on the couch in the corner to Harry's left. The other side of the room, closest to the door, had a small sitting area with a formal love seat and chairs around a table, perfect for serving tea to a friend or two. At that thought Winky, the house elf, appeared with a tray carrying a fresh pot of tea, two cups, and a variety of treats.   
"Master Harry! Sir! It's so good to see you back at Hogwarts!" Winky exclaimed.   
"Thank you, Winky, it's good to see you too!" Harry bent to shake Winky's hand.   
"I have to take tea to the rest of the staff, but if you need anything, just call for me!"   
With that, Winky popped out of the room with a snap of her fingers.   
"So, can I sleep in here?" Harry asked. Once again, he managed to surprise Draco into making a "pop" noise as he opened his mouth and held it open as Harry waited for Draco to reply.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry had spent a lot of time around angry and annoyed Draco, that he was completely amused by surprised Draco. Harry did nothing to diffuse the tension as he waited for Draco to come up with a response.   
After a minute, Draco remembered to breathe, gracefully swept his arm to the left and invited Harry to take the bed on the left. As Harry walked towards it Draco remembered the notebook and box on the end. He collected the two then turned to face Harry.   
"My mum sent chocolate yesterday. They're my favorite and she's had a lot of time on her hands, so I get a box at least once a week. This week are unicorns apparently. He opened the box, similarly sized and shaped to the cigar boxes his Uncle Vernon used to be gifted by clients, and held it towards Harry. In the box were twenty or so dark chocolate unicorns. Harry lifted one and popped it into his mouth. The chocolate broke as he bit into it and his mouth flooded with flavor. He raised a quizzical brow to Draco. "Champagne," he answered, "they've been getting more complex as the month goes on."   
After he consumed the chocolate Harry spoke, "It's really good. Tell her I loved it."  
"I will, thank you." Draco touched Harry's arm. "Harry, I can't thank you enough for what you did for her and for myself. I don't know where we'd be if you didn't show up that day."   
"I do. You'd be in Azkaban with the rest of them. The Wizagnot was ready to convict anyone who looked at them the wrong way. I'm glad I could help. I stand by what I said. You both helped me defeat Voldemort. You deserve a life." Harry looked at Draco. He didn't think he'd ever see the day he would get to tell Draco he was sincere in his trial. That his actions weren't the publicity stunt the Prophet turned it into. "Wait here" he exclaimed and ran back to the common room. He lifted his trunk with his wand and floated it down the hall.   
After the war, Harry repaired his broken wand with the Elder wand and had been meaning to surrender Draco's back to him, but there wasn't a chance at the trial. He was ushered away after the deliberation by security. The thought of going to Malfoy Manor to return it didn't seem right nor did owling it back.   
Upon entering the room, Harry sat his trunk at the foot of the bed he would sleep in and began rummaging under his clothes and shoes for the sleek black box he placed the wand in the day after the war. When he found it and handed it to Draco, the blonde had a perplexed look on his face. "It's your wand. I've been meaning to give it back."   
The look on Draco's face was caught between bewildered and excited. He opened the box and touched the handle. When he lifted the wand, golden and green sparks flew out of the tip. Draco's face lit up. "That's what it did the day I bought it!" He cast a series of simple spells. "It works perfectly! Ollivander said it never would, because it's allegiance had shifted. Why do you think it works?"   
His words tumbled out rapidly as he continued to do spells. "Maybe it's because I surrendered it to you," Harry suggested.   
Whatever the reason, Harry would do or say anything to make Draco's face light up like that. Usually pointy and cold, his face was beaming with excitement and warmth.   
"Nox," Draco spelled and the whole room went dark. "Sorry. I think I was a little too enthusiastic, I only meant to do the lamp."   
After they sat for tea, the two got ready for bed, using the en suite bathroom. When Harry walked in Draco was standing in the steamy bathroom in black silk pajama bottoms. Setting his toothbrush down, he walked back into the room to give Harry his time to get ready.   
Before Harry showered, he drew in a deep breath, filling his lungs with the strong combination of Draco's shampoo and body wash. He'd been smelling it all day mingled with sweat. In faint wisps when Draco was helping him learn the spell, sitting next to him at dinner, and walking through the castle. Harry set his soap and shampoo in the bath, threw his towel on the hook and stepped into the shower.   
The bathroom was quite large. With two sinks and mirrors, one side housed a large claw foot tub and the other a walk in shower. Turning the water even hotter, Harry felt some of the tension of the day ease out of him. Before he realized it his hand, slippery with soap, rand down his front and he was grasping the base of his fully hard cock. He let a deep moan escape his lips before remembering Draco in the next room. At this thought he had to bite back another moan. He began to pump his hand slowly. Taking every precaution to be quiet. As he was nearing his climax, the door opened and Draco stepped inside, "Sorry, I just needed to grab some mousse for my hair. I'll just be a second."  
Even with the other man in the room, Harry continued to pleasure himself. His balls began tightening as he gripped harder on his length. A steady stream of precum leaking from the head of his cock. When the door closed, Harry came with a loud gasp. Why did he do that? Why was he thinking of Draco doing the spell with him while he did? Why was he still smelling Draco?   
Harry stepped into the spray to rinse the cum off his leg and the shower floor, he used a considerable amount of shampoo to cover the smell of Draco and was disappointed when it did. Harry decided to attribute it to being in the castle for the first time since the battle, stress, and the fragile friendship he and Draco had formed.   
Returning to the room in his boxers and a thin white shirt, Draco looked up from where he was perched on his knees, the castle blueprints spread in his bed. "I have a idea." Draco said excitedly.   
"You're just full of those today." Harry remarked. "Okay, lay it on me." He perched at the end of Draco's bed.   
"The Third Floor Corridor. Next to the Charms room." Draco was speaking as if Harry was supposed to know what he was saying.   
"And what will we be doing there, presuming Fluffy no longer resides there?"  
"Who's Fluffy?"   
"A three headed dog. She was guarding something there our first year."   
"So that's how you stole the House Cup? You killed a three headed dog?"  
"No," Harry replied calmly "I got past her, her name is Fluffy, and stopped Voldemort from getting the Philosopher's Stone."  
Draco narrowed his eyes and Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I want the whole story, but not right now. I've been looking for a place to put the Eighth year dormitory. They'll only need it this next year, and that section of the castle is relatively intact. You and I can work on it once we get the rest of the groups going, who else would be perfect for the job? You've been in most the common rooms right?"   
"Yeah, we'll need to check out Hufflepuff before we get started though. Are you coming back for eighth year?"  
Draco looked down at the blueprints and fiddled with the papers, "I want to, but no probably not."  
With that, Draco rolled up the prints, and tucked into bed. "Draco," Harry started.   
"Don't worry. We all get them. Everyone who was here that night. You have nothing to worry about. I'll be here."   
Before Harry could even say the word nightmare, or express any embarrassment, Draco put his mind at ease. So Harry tucked in and drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

He was rebuilding the castle when suddenly the whole wall exploded. After hearing a scream, Harry was falling backwards when he felt a hand on his face and the soft sound of someone talking. "Come on, Harry. Wake up. It's me. It's Draco. It's just a dream. Wake up. There you go." The terror subsided as Harry blinked himself awake.   
Draco was kneeling next to him on the bed. Both of his hands were on Harry's face. Harry realized in that moment, not only were Draco's hands very soft, but that they were also wiping away tears. Harry shuddered in a breath. When he sat up, Draco's porcelain hands fell from his face.   
"Do you want to talk about it?" Draco spoke in a whisper.   
"There's not much to talk about. It was just a dream, until it wasn't. I don't dream about the horrors I've seen. It's usually just the feelings. Fear, confusion, loss..." Harry drifted off.   
"And tonight?"   
"Explosions." Harry mustered a half hearted smile.   
"Has anything worked to help them in the past? Since they started?"  
"They usually don't happen if someone is in bed with me. It's nothing sexy, but feeling someone's warmth is a comfort. The week after the battle it was so bad, my friends took a rotation, I wasn't sleeping at all before that."  
Draco looked amused. "You better shove over then. I refuse to sleep on the left side of the bed."  
"Wha-"  
Draco interrupted, "You're here. Back at the castle where everything happened. I imagine the dreams will stick around for a while. If you don't get any sleep, you're going to be utterly useless tomorrow, or any day. Tomorrow we're sleeping in my bed though, the pillows are better."   
Suddenly two pillows came plopping down on Draco's face. He sputtered in surprise. "Hey!" He looked at Harry, hands folded in his lap no wand in site. "Did you just do wandless magic?" He asked not believing his eyes.   
"Yep" Harry spoke smugly. Relieved to have the upper hand back, or at least the illusion of it.   
"Harry Fucking Potter. Is there anything you can't do?" Draco asked while laughing.   
"Sleep through the night," Harry was bitter as he laid back down, now with Draco next to him.


	12. Chapter 12

When Harry opened his eyes, he felt rested. Letting his eyelids flutter closed, he was about to stretch. It was part of his morning ritual. If he lifted something heavy, ran too much, or slept like shit, he would take stock of how his body felt before he got out of bed. The first thing he noticed is that he was laying on his side. Harry never slept on his side, in fact, he usually slept with his limbs reaching the four corners of the bed. He attributed this to sleeping in a cupboard for eleven years.   
He was suddenly very aware not only of the fact he was sleeping on his side, but also that there was an arm snaked around his waist and a leg between his. He was also very aware that Draco wasn't wearing a shirt and his silk bottoms were very thin. Taking all this information in, Harry laid still. He realized he had no desire to move from this embrace however surprising it was. He closed his eyes to the room and drifted back to sleep.   
Then next time he awoke was not as pleasant. Draco had extracted most of himself, but his leg was still between Harry's as he tried to pull it out inch by inch. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Draco was muttering under his breath. "Why did I let this happen?! It's going to make it so much worse!" Harry could barely hear Draco and he didn't know what Draco was going on about. He pretended to shift in his sleep, freeing Draco's leg.   
A few moments later, while the shower was running... Why was Draco taking another shower? Didn't he shower last night... he heard a soft moan. His eyes widened as the sound continued. Harry didn't know what to do. He felt he should leave. He was walking towards the door when what he heard rooted him to the spot.   
"Harry!"  
This sound was louder than the moans. He turned towards the door. Was Draco calling for him?   
No.   
"Oh yes! Harry!"   
Harry was turning the color of a Gryffindor banner when he heard a loud gasp and a thud. A few seconds later the shower turned off. Harry strode in two quick steps back to the bed and flung the cover over himself and the bulge in his pants.   
He sat up in the bed trying desperately to control his breathing. The bathroom door opened and Draco walked out with the towel draped around his hips and suddenly there was no air in the room for Harry to breathe. Draco's perfect torso was marred by a series of scars crisscrossing his body. Harry's mind was spinning. He breathed out, quieter than a whisper, "I did that."   
Draco spoke in a soothing tone, "Remember, being at peace with our past starts with accepting the things we did."  
"That doesn't make it okay."  
"No, but it should help to know I don't blame you, and I'm not angry. I wouldn't be here if I did."   
The scars were not raised. The looked as if they were part of Draco's complexion. They shown out silver against his pale muscular chest and stomach. Harry's stomach however was churning. He tore his eyes away from Draco's scars to look at his face. He wore a calm patient expression. When Harry looked into his eyes, he remembered Draco in the bathroom. Not that day in sixth year, but this morning. He looked at Draco's body again. This time noticing not the gleam of the scars, but the shimmer of the droplets of water and the ripple of muscles and he was reminded of his own pressing need to shower. He looked back at Draco's face and with sincerity said, "I'm so sorry Draco."   
"Thank you, Harry."   
"So... I'll, er, meet you upstairs in a bit. I'm gonna shower before I head up." Harry tried to say nonchalantly.   
Draco eyed him suspiciously, "Didn't you take a shower last night?"  
"It...er... helps me wake up" Harry muttered.   
Draco grabbed a neatly folded stack of clothes and headed to the bathroom, "I'll just be a moment then" Draco said in quiet thought. Almost as if he suspected something.   
Harry still couldn't move from under the covers, his feelings about Draco's shower were still visibly obvious, so he shifted as he waited, trying to think of something to deflate his situation. When he closed his eyes all he could see was Draco in the shower, head thrown back mouthing his name. "That did not help." Harry thought resolutely.   
A few moments later Draco, emerged from the bathroom. In jeans, again, this time with a long sleeve shirt pushed up his arms. But not to far to expose the faded tattoo on his arm. He walked towards the door. And paused, looking at Harry.   
"I'll be down in just a few." Harry assured. Draco seemed to relax and then with his head held high walked out the door.  
As his footfalls grew quiet, Harry sprung from the bed, and into the bathroom. With Draco upstairs, he didn't necessarily need to shower but realized he needed wet hair, so turned the shower on anyway. His bulge was pulsing. Seeing Draco this morning was torture on so many levels. The scars were one thing, but not being able to tough him was worse than any emotional trauma.   
Harry didn't take long. After five strokes he came, "Draco." He meant for it to sound confident and strong, but what came out was breathy, almost like a plea.


	13. Chapter 13

By the time he got dressed and headed into the Great Hall, the collected professors were almost finished with their breakfast and had begun to strategize.   
Harry took the spot next to Draco. When he sat, he had the same feeling come over him that he felt before his first quidditch game. He put some food on his plate and began pushing it around until Draco's harsh whisper in his ear told him otherwise.   
"Eat. Now."   
A thrill ran up Harry's spine and his cheeks began to color. Harry glanced around the table to see if anyone had witnessed that moment of intimacy between the two men. While glancing around the table he started to relax until his eyes met McGonagall's sharp gaze. "Nothing gets past her," he thought.   
McGonagall's wasn't the only gaze he felt. Looking to his right, Draco had his eyes narrowed at him. When they made eye contact, Draco looked from Harry to his fork, then back at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and dramatically picked up the fork letting out a huff.   
He ate quickly to battle the nerves and the sensation that the food he was eating was made of wet concrete, filling his stomach and hardening. When he heard a noise. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.   
As the noise grew closer he realized what was making the noise and jumped up onto the bench at the table. All eyes were on Harry as the doors to the Great Hall burst open.   
As Hagrid emerged, Harry ran to him and threw his arms at him. Hugging Hagrid was never easy, but he was one of his favorite people.   
Guilt washed over him. While he was hugging Hagrid, he realized how much he had shut his life off since the war. Everyone was a painful reminder of all that was lost forever. The only socialization, he had since the battle were the ones forced on him by Ron and Hermione.   
"Yer alright there, 'Arry?" Hagrid looked down at Harry who was just now realizing his display was a little embarrassing.   
"I just missed you is all," Harry muttered sheepishly.   
"Missed you too, kid," Hagrid's gruff voice was choked with emotion. He gave Harry a tight squeeze and Harry began to worry about fractured ribs and punctured lungs.   
Hagrid was a stabilizing force for Harry. Whatever happened the rest of the day, he could always retreat to Hagrid's cottage and drink tea in oversized mugs and eat rock-hard cakes.   
Harry sat at the table, again next to Draco, and Hagrid, eyes widened with surprise. Harry saved any questions by saying, "Draco and I have decided to be friends. We've both apologized for any wrong doing in the past and we're moving forward as such. Draco's worked very hard to help rebuild the castle and he's going to be instrumental in the completion of the plans."   
"Please don't tell me that's going to be your speech for the rest of the day," Draco drawled.   
"Sure is," replied Harry cheerfully.   
"Great." There was noticeably less enthusiasm in Draco's voice.   
McGonagall broke this conversation and the cement returned to Harry's stomach by saying, "Volunteers will be arriving in twenty minutes. Professor Flitwick will be working the intake table with Professor Slughorn. Why don't you two gentlemen work on setting up the Great Hall for the introduction speeches.   
With a wave of her wand when everyone stood from the table, the Great Hall's tables vanished and rows of chairs appeared. After she walked away, Harry turned to Draco and wondered aloud, "So what are we supposed to get ready?" Gesturing around the room.   
"You." Draco said firmly, but Harry could almost detect a hint of nervousness in his voice.


	14. Chapter 14

About forty minutes later, Harry's face hurt from smiling and he could count how many hands he had shaken in the last twenty minutes. Draco remained at Harry's side, for the most part quiet, but pleasantly answering questions when the star struck finally realize he is standing there.   
"Harry!" A chorus of voices rang out through the hall, when Harry turned, he saw Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, and Luna were pushing through the crowd to get to him. Or rather, the crowd willingly parted to watch the group, all who have been the topic of many Daily Prophet articles, converge on Harry.   
Draco made to move away, but Harry caught him by the arm and held him to his side.   
"I thought you weren't coming?" Harry let out when they were all close enough. In turn he saw them all eye his hand behind Draco's elbow. He almost let go, but he wasn't convinced Draco wouldn't run the moment he removed his hand.   
"McGonagall sent another owl out saying you would be leading the renovations, we wanted to support you. You made it clear you didn't want to return, what made you change your mind?" Hermione spoke with a worried look on her face.   
"I figured my job saving the wizarding world wasn't quite over," as Harry spoke he felt Draco trying to edge away from the conversation. He pulled the blonde closer and continued, "I'm glad you're here. Hermione, we might need your help teaching the spell later today, you'll pick it up quickly, then you can help the others. It took me ages to learn."   
Harry finally took a moment to realize the position the group was in. Ron and Hermione were directly in front of him, and Neville, Ginny, and Luna were to their right. But Draco and Harry seemed to be a mirror image of the couple. Ron, across from him, had is arm behind Hermione's back, holding her at the waist while Hermione leaned into him. Draco, had given up on escaping the conversation and was standing so his shoulder was touching Harry's, while Harry was still holding Draco's arm, albeit less firmly now that Draco wasn't resisting. At this surveillance, Harry realized he and Draco looked like a couple. Upon realizing this Harry almost let go, but at the last moment, didn't. After this morning, a part of him hesitated.   
While Hermione was remarking on the crowds gathered, Harry's mind wandered back to the morning. If Draco's performance in the shower was any indication, there was something between them, and with his shoulder pressed against Harry's, Harry couldn't deny he felt something for the Slytherin. He knew more than anything that there were multiple barriers between anything ever happening, and perhaps the biggest barrier was his friends across from him at the moment.   
Draco's elbow nudging him brought him back to the conversation.   
"Er... sorry?"   
"How long have you been here, Harry?"  
"Just got here last night. Oh hey! Draco and I decided we should all sleep in the dorms, that way we can all be together. You know, instead of you guys having to sleep on the quidditch pitch!"   
While Ron and Neville shifted glances at each other, Hermione spoke, "But with the damage, isn't it unsafe to stay in the dormitories?"  
"We can all sleep in Slytherin. Draco gave it a fresh look. It's less... green."  
Hermione turned her questions on Draco and Ron waved Harry over to him, so Harry reluctantly let go of Draco's arm and took the few steps to meet Ron. When he got there everyone converged to question him.   
"Mate, since when did Malfoy become 'Draco'?"  
Harry sighed, "He's different. Hang around him for a little bit, and you'll see."  
"Did he use the Imperious curse on you?" Neville spoke timidly.   
"No. And you know that doesn't work on me." Harry gave them all a sharp look. "I'm serious. You lot need to give him a chance. He's worked hard on the plans for the castle. Don't you ruin this for us."   
"Us?!" Neville, Ginny, and Ron screeched. Ron looked like he might faint, or throw up. Luna, still had a pleasant look on her face, so Harry decided to focus on her.   
"Yes. I'm working hard on this too." Harry turned to glance at Draco and gave him a sympathetic look when he saw Hermione was still drilling him with questions.   
"Harry, we should probably go prep for the speech..." Draco said helpfully.   
At those words, both Harry and Draco were able to extract themselves from the awkward encounter.


	15. Chapter 15

Walking up to the stage, Harry stopped to shake hands with no less than 40 people. Draco still trailing behind him like there was a magnetic pull at his elbow. Making their way on the stage, Harry turned to Draco.   
"Okay. It's going to go just as we rehearsed. Don't worry."   
Draco didn't look convinced, if fact, Harry thought he looked like he might puke. His hand, on its own accord, moved to Draco's back and began to rub circles on his should blade. Draco was mouthing the words to his part of the introduction, but after a few seconds began to lean into Harry. The magnetic pull was strong. Harry's thoughts kept circling back to this morning. He remembered, suddenly, Draco getting out of bed and saying something about "making it worse" only moments before yelling his name in the shower. He felt Draco's eyes on him only to discover his hand had roamed its way to the nape of Draco's neck and was lightly massaging the tension he found there.   
With a small smile, he said, "It's going to be great," but it came out a hoarse whisper. When he removed his hand, Harry was acutely aware of a tightness in his pants, so he sought a distraction, anything other than Draco's muscular back and neck, his soft skin, and this morning's recreational activity playing out in his head. "That is just making things worse," he thought and turned to go talk to Slughorn, but he froze.   
Those were almost the same words. In almost the same context. Harry's mind turned into a blank slate where all he could see were his and Draco's interactions over the last twenty four hours.   
"Hermione," he thought, or maybe said out loud. Turning to Draco, "I'll be right back." The words rushed out of his mouth and he was already down the stairs headed in her direction. He practically sprinted across the Great Hall, "Hermione!" Harry yelled as he got close, "I figured it out!" He grabbed he and pulled her aside, unaware of the bewildered looks he was receiving from everyone in the surrounding area, and from one person on the stage. When they were out of earshot, the words fell from his mouth.   
"IthinkDracomightlikemeandIthinkImightlikehimback"  
"What?!"   
Harry began to speak slower, "I think Draco-"  
"No I heard you. Um, okay. Why do you think this?"   
"Well when we woke up, my leg was over Draco's leg and he said something like 'This is going to make it worse,' and-"  
"Why were you and Draco sleeping in the same bed, Harry?"   
"The nightmares, you know this."  
"Yes, but in all the time that any of your friends slept in the same bed as you did you ever cuddle any of them?"  
"Uhh... No?"   
"Okay, so you're telling me that cuddling with Malfoy didn't clue you into the thought you might like each other, something else did?"  
"Yes!"   
"And what was that?"   
"When he was getting up, his leg was trapped, so he was trying to get it out, and he said 'This is going to make it worse' and I didn't know what that meant, but then I heard something..." the look on Hermione's face gave him reason to skip that part of the story, "But just now, I rubbed his back and then I was trying not to think about him, but I couldn't stop, so I thought 'That is going to make things worse' and I figured it out!" Harry spoke proudly of his accomplishment.   
Hermione took a deep breath and then sighed. She looked at Harry and paused before speaking, "So? What are you going to do?"   
Harry was at a loss. What was he going to do? How could he bring this up to Draco? "Hey I heard you in the shower and don't worry, because I like you too." No. Draco had too much pride. He could pull a Gryffindor move and just kiss him. No. That didn't feel right. Harry would have to figure something else out.   
"I dunno 'Mione. Can you help me?"   
During their conversation, Hermione kept looking over Harry's shoulder before turning back to him, when she did it again, he turned to look at the object of her speculation. Draco's steel grey eyes were focused on Harry. They cut to Hermione, then back to Harry. Harry felt a blush creep up his neck to his face. He lifted his hand in an awkward half wave half salute at Draco.   
Turning back around, he saw Hermione's eyes widen. "Yes. Of course. We'll find time to talk later, but I think you should get to the stage. It looks like it's about to start."   
Harry smiled a dazzling smile. "Perfect! Talk soon!" Harry shouted over his shoulder as he ran towards the stage.   
When he reached the stage, Draco gave him a puzzled look, "What was that about?" He asked calmly. No hint of worry in his face. His voice however sounded tight and controlled. Harry wasn't worried, he had just figured out that Draco liked him, and Hermione was going to help him figure out a way to tell Draco. Harry turned his beaming smile towards Draco, who relaxed fractionally, "And what is with that smile?"   
"Nothing to worry your pretty little head about," Harry remarked cheekily then bumped Draco with his hip. It was Draco's turn to blush now, which only made Harry smile more. Harry kept his gaze on Draco thinking he could look at that blushing face all day. His reverie was halted when McGonagall stepped on stage and the owl at the podium opened its wings.


	16. Chapter 16

During McGonagall's opening remarks, Harry fidgeted nervously, "Stop it!" Draco whispered harshly in his ear.   
Feeling Draco's hot breath and his lip lightly brush his ear sent shivers down Harry's spine and made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. "How did I not know?" He mused.   
In an instant, Draco's hand was on Harry's back pushing him forward. Harry was standing at the podium with no clue what McGonagall had just said. Harry cleared his throat.   
"Thank you so much for being here. Rebuilding Hogwarts is not just about restoring the damage that has been done to me. For many years, and even still, Hogwarts is the only home I've known." Harry paused, he looked out at the crowd. Everyone, including the reporters were holding their breath. He didn't give very many interviews, any actually, since Rita Skeeter scared him off the experience entirely. That didn't mean the articles stopped, but Harry figured today, he'd give them something to write about. "The first eleven years of my life, I felt out of step, unwanted, useless, odd. I had no friends, and the family I was left with hated the mere mention of my name. On my eleventh birthday, a man named Reubus Hagrid broke down my door and told me there was someplace where I belonged. It was here in these halls I made my first friends and learned what love was. I learned about sacrifice and I learned about sacrifice.   
"We have all given so much because of this war. I lost a year of my life learning how to rid the world of Voldmort. I've lost friends, and the last remnants of my family. Looking at the crowd, I know many of you lost friends and family as well." Harry's eyes landed on the Weasley's, then thought to the blonde behind him, who's father would serve out his double life sentence in Azkaban. No one moved. No one dared to breathe  
"Believe me I know just standing in this room is painful for many of us. But we must. We must rebuild, so that the future of this world has the same, if not better opportunities to learn as we did.   
"Over the past few months, Professor McGonagall and Draco Malfoy have worked tirelessly to learn how to rebuild this castle. Like any magical residence, even the walls contain magic. Every square millimeter of this castle is ready to be rebuilt, it just needs a little help from us.   
"Before we move on to logistics, I want to thank each and everyone of you for being here. For rebuilding the first home I ever knew. This means more to me than I could ever tell you."  
At first the applause was scattered, then all of a sudden it was thunderous. The crowd was all standing from their benches, people looked like they might cry. In fact Neville was crying. The reporters were snapping so many pictures Harry thought he might go blind from the flashes. He held up his hand and the crowd went quiet again.   
"Thank you. If you check your wrist you'll see you were assigned a color. In a moment we will separate into those colors and the staff, Mr. Malfoy and I will lead you to a portion of this floor and begin learning the spell, once you learn the spell, you will be able assigned a portion to work on. After you finish each portion, the staff member in charge will send their Patronus to either, Mr. Malfoy or myself and we will check the map to ensure the entire portion is complete before you move on. At noon, we will all meet here, in the Great Hall, for lunch, then again, at 7 for dinner. After dinner, you all will be shown to the tents that are waiting for you in the quidditch pitch to sleep. The dormitories are not on repaired levels yet, so please do not attempt to visit them. Once they are repaired, we will begin moving people indoors." Harry looked to McGonagall who simply nodded her approval. Harry glanced to his other side. Draco had an odd look on his face, but when he saw Harry was looking, smiled and nodded.   
"Okay, when I say go, will the Yellow banded workers please come to the corner on this side of the stage," Harry said pointing to his left.   
"Red over here," pointing to his right.   
"Green" he said pointing directly to the middle of the room.   
"Blue." Pointing to the back right corner of the room.  
"And finally grey." Pointing to the far left corner of the room.   
"Okay! Go!" At his word he saw the crowd disperse to their corner. He turned to the professors and nodded.   
"You all know where to go right?" The professors nodded and hurried towards their groups.  
Draco looked at his wrist as did many of the professors to double check what group they should usher to some broken piece of wall to begin teaching. Looking at Harry's wrist too, he realized they both didn't have colors that matched either of the groups. They both sported gold bracelets.   
"What does gold mean?" Draco drawled.   
"Morale team!" Harry spoke too cheerfully. "Where do you want to start?"   
"Well..." Draco pondered. "Every person close to our age in the grey group cannot be a coincidence, so let's start anywhere else."   
Harry laughed his carefree laugh. Draco still wasn't used to it and his stomach churned, but not in a bad way.   
"If you say so, red it is." Bounding off the stage, he filled the group that Professor Slughorn was leading.


	17. Chapter 17

Walking next to Draco meant Harry got to occasionally bump into him. They knelt close together. When they arrived to the spot Slughorn was teaching in they observed for a moment before realizing, Slughorn's method would take hours to teach. He was going into the history of magical buildings and the group was going to be asleep before he got around to teaching the wand movements. Harry stepped forward and asked Slughorn if he minded.   
"Harry! My boy! Go right ahead!"   
Harry raised his voice. Everyone split into two groups. The crowd responded.   
"Okay this group face this wall, stay a few steps behind me, make sure you can see my wand. This group face the opposite wall. Stand behind Draco."  
Once the groups were in position, Harry began to speak again. Okay the wand movement it a little complicated, but because the walls have magic, you do not need to speak an incantation. Everyone hold your wand up and follow mine or Draco's. We'll do it several times. Harry began rebuilding the wall in front of him, and from what he could hear, so was Draco. "Okay, now on your own." While they worked, Draco and Harry, walked around helping a few of the witches and wizards understand the spell. By the time Slughorn's group knew the spell their portion of the wall was complete and Draco sent them to a different hallway after checking the blueprint to find the hall they were in was glowing blue.   
Next they found Madam Pompfrey's yellow group finishing the last section, every member had mastered the spell, Draco signed them off and moved to the next group.   
Before they left, Flitwick had sent a Patronus for their approval, so they moved on, to see the green group had already turned the corner and fixed not only their hall but the one around the corner. Draco checked the blueprint to find only the halls left were being worked on, and sent them up the main staircase to repair that and then the first Hall they would come to. There was a spark in Draco's eyes, Harry couldn't help but looking at at every chance he had. He didn't know if Draco noticed, but every now and then, Draco would blush and look intently at the blueprints as if the secrets of the universe lay in the map of the school.   
Making their way to the blue group which was led by Hooch, Sprout, and McGonagall. Walking up, Draco turned to Harry and murmured, "You were right, this is going to go faster than we initially planned."   
Harry gave Draco the best imitation of a Malfoy smirk and said, "I want that first bit in writing. And sealed with the Malfoy crest!"   
Draco scowled at Harry but Harry's pitiful smirk had turned to giggles, so Draco couldn't help but laugh with him.   
Walking towards the professors, Harry and Draco had their heads close together laughing at their inside joke and something of a gleam was alight in McGonagall's eyes. When they reached the headmistress, Draco straightened up and pulled his blueprint to find that only one portion of the bottom floor remained. Mrs. Weasley was making short work of it and it soon flowed blue to indicate the section was complete.   
The three stood in awe of the completed bottom floor. "I had no idea it would go this fast." Draco sounded in awe. "How many people are here?" He wondered.   
"Nearly two hundred. More are to arrive tomorrow." McGonagall replied.   
"Tomorrow, Flitwick should be in charge of training the newcomers, let's put Madam Hooch in charge of his group. His group learned the spell remarkably quick."   
"It's almost as if he were learned in Charms..." Harry muttered. McGonagall rolled her eyes and Draco chuckled and bumped his shoulder. At this interaction, McGonagall's sharp gaze fell to the two men before her. She was probably remembering all the fights, name calling, and detention they earned each other the last seven years.   
They were polar opposites, in life and in the war. Draco was forced into the worst parts of himself. Harry, however, was forced into the savior role. It wasn't the prophecy, but rather the influence of everyone around him. He had to take the path he did, he had no choice and it was the same for Draco.   
Harry was quickly learning that now that the war was over, Draco and Harry being polar opposites was not necessarily a bad thing. It brought balance to their relationship.   
As this train of thought invaded Harry's brain, he blushed and coughed. He was getting way ahead of himself. He and Draco had no relationship to speak of, a timid friendship, maybe, but they were a while off from a relationship. Unless you considered what Hermione said and in that case, he and Draco just needed a push in the right direction.   
Draco gave Harry a peculiar look as Harry tried to shake the thoughts from his mind, and assigned the group an corridor on the second floor, carefully instructing them what staircase to use and then turned to Harry.   
"All that's left is the grey group, and according to my map they're finished, so where are they."   
"I can figure this out," Harry said fishing the Marauder's map from his back pocket. He had picked it up from his trunk as an afterthought before he left the room this morning. Pointing at the map, he saw they were all stationary in the section they had completed this morning.   
"I'm sorry, what is this?" Draco's voice had a certain level of mirth and accusation in it.   
"It's obviously a map... of the school... that shows everyone on it. Look, here we are." Harry's face was becoming increasingly warm. He didn't know how to answer the questions he knew Draco was going to have about the map.   
"Okay! Let's go!" Harry turned on his heel and began walking towards his friends with Draco peppering him with questions, which he ignores each one.   
With his long muscular legs, Draco caught up to Harry rather quickly, and was about to continue his inquisition, but found himself in the company of a large number of Harry's friends. "I'm not going to forget this." He leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear. He meant to sound threatening, but it came out soft because Harry had leaned towards Draco's mouth, his lips brushing Harry's ear and they both forgot why Draco should be mad.   
"Hey, what are you doing?" Harry asked.   
The grey group was sitting in the finished corridor with Madam Prince the school librarian. One of Hermione's bags was laying in the middle of the group as they are treacle tarts, and sandwiches while small goblets of pumpkin juice were next to each member of the group. Madam Prince looked unbothered by the snacks as she was currently eating a treacle tart with a goblet of pumpkin juice in her hand.   
Ron spoke through the food in his mouth, "We finished two hallways and thought we deserved a break."  
Draco and Harry shared a look and Draco shrugged. Draco certainly was not going to be the one to disagree with Harry's best friend.   
"Got enough for two more? I'm starved." Harry plopped himself onto the ground and grabbed a treacle tart from the pile. After his first bite he identified it as a Molly Weasley creation and grabbed two more, one to hand to Draco who sat next to him with a little more dignity.   
"Harry, you did a good job with your speech," Hermione was the first to venture into a conversation with the now awkward group.   
There were murmurs of agreement from the group.   
Harry blushed. "Thanks. It's not at all what we practiced, but it felt right you know." When he spoke, he was not speaking to the group, but to Draco. Draco touched his knee and nodded his approval. When Harry turned to the group, Hermione looked like she had just translated a particularly hard rune and was especially proud of herself and Ron looked a little green. Luna, however was leaning against Ginny and spoke to no one in particular, "When we finish our tarts we should all go bathe in the Great Lake."   
"Actually, when you finish, I need this group to work on the main staircase, so we can start getting closer to the dorms. And Luna there are showers in the tents, so that won't be necessary." Harry spoke, since everyone's eyes were wide with worry. Ginny he noticed was not worried, but completely amused. She patted Luna on the leg, and whispered something in her ear that made Luna and Ginny smile.   
Harry watched this interaction without the fainted trace of jealousy or annoyance, he did however become acutely aware of Draco's leg touching his.   
For the next few minutes the group finished their sandwiches and tarts and then Hermione spelled each goblet and plate clean before placing them back in her bag.   
They all stood and started to walk towards the staircase. Draco and Harry stayed with them until it was finished, working side by side in what had become their usual manner. When the group reached the top, Draco consulted the plans and pointed them in the direction of another staircase so that every staircase leading to the second floor would be repaired. Draco had done a few of the more difficult fixes on his own so it would be safe to go to the second and further floors in his assessment of the castle.   
Once the group had departed to their task, Draco and Harry consorted the map, and found a staircase that lead them directly to the third floor corridor. As they ascended the staircase they repaired the little that was broken on it. The worst of the damage was not to this part of the castle. They walked in to the room. The room was not how Harry remembered it from first year, not a trace of the traps that guarded the Philosopher's Stone, and no Fluffy.   
"I don't see a three headed dog," Draco stated as if reading Harry's mind. "So spill, what happened here first year that won you the House Cup."  
Harry sighed. What he did know of Draco, he knew he wasn't going to let this go easily. "It's a long story.."  
"We've got time, lunch isn't for two more hours."   
"Okay, do you remember the turban Professor Quirell wore?"   
"...Yes?"  
"Well underneath it was Voldemort."  
Draco laughed.   
"You're kidding!" When he looked at Harry's face, he knew he wasn't kidding. "I'm sorry, you're not joking, please continue."  
Harry sighed. "So, all year weird things kept happening, first the break in at Gringotts. Hagrid emptied that vault on my first visit to Diagon Alley. Then Ron, Hermione, Neville and I found Fluffy, and saw she was on a trap door. We asked Hagrid about it and he mentioned Nicholas Flammel. Then there was the troll on Halloween, it was a diversion so someone could get to what they were hiding. We worked out that what they were hiding was the Philosopher's Stone. We thought it was Snape, and we found out Dumbledore was gone, so we thought he was going to try and get it that night." Harry paused, but Draco didn't speak. He was waiting for Harry to finish the story.   
"We, Hermione, Ron and myself, went down the trap door, there were a series of obstacles, enchanted keys to locked doors, potions, Devil's Snare, a life sized wizard chess set, and the stone was hidden in the Mirror of Erised. When I got to the mirror, Quirrell was there, not Snape. Snape had been trying to stop him all along. Quirrell took off his turban to reveal that Voldemort was attached to the back of his head. He tried to make me give him the stone. When I tried to defend myself, I touched Quirrell. His hands and face began to crumble. Dumbledore said it was because of his attachment to Voldemort. Because I had the protection of my mother's love, it killed Quirrell. Voldemort fled, and I was left passed out in the room until Dumbledore got to me." Harry had his back to Draco as he spoke. He didn't relive these memories often. He tried his hardest to forget. When he turned back towards Draco, the blonde was speechless. His mouth gaped open.   
"I... had no idea." Draco walked towards Harry. Harry had no idea what was going to happen. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and hugged him tightly. After a few seconds, Harry relaxed into the hug and put his arms around Draco's waist. Draco's chin came to rest on Harry's head that was resting on his shoulder.   
After about a minute, Harry took a small step back and looked at Draco. Their arms still around one another. Harry looked into Draco's eyes. They were so close, if Harry just leaned in, their lips would touch. Draco, as if reading the thought in Harry's eyes took a step back, "Harry, I'm so sorry, you should not have had to deal with that on your own. You shouldn't have faced Voldemort on your own at age eleven." The moment was gone. Harry took a step back from Draco. What did he want? Harry thought Draco wanted him, but at the perfect moment he pulled back. He laughed.   
"You don't even want to know about second year then."   
Draco then sat on the floor, "Tell me, tell me everything."   
"What?"   
"I didn't know you then. Everything I heard about you was through this lens of hatred fed to me my whole life. I thought you were the enemy, so everything I knew, everything I heard I interpreted into this vicious narrative. I want to hear your story, without all of that getting in the way."  
"Erm... well, okay."   
Harry sat opposite Draco, their knees crossed and touching and over the next two hours, recounted his years at Hogwarts. From the Chamber of Secrets, to the time turner, the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the Battle at the Department of Mysteries, and finding out about the horcruxes. Then he talked about the months leading to the final battle and his account of the longest night of his life. He told Draco how Voldemort killed him, but he chose to come back. He told Draco how his mother saved his life. As he was finishing, a loud voice rang throughout the castle.   
"Ladies and gentlemen," McGonagall's voice was loud and clear, "It is now twelve o'clock, please make your way to the Great Hall for lunch prepared and served by the wonderful house elves of Hogwarts."   
"I didn't realize the time. Let's go eat, I'm starved." Draco, broke the reverie Harry was in. He had never told anyone all that he went through. When he said it out loud, it sounded much more dramatic than he remembered it. He was always surrounded by Ron and Hermione, they had gone through much of the same things he had. With them, he didn't have to explain everything, they already knew.   
After saying it out loud, he realized it was no wonder he wasn't in a relationship. No one could handle all that he had been through.   
Harry stood and walked towards Draco who was at the door.   
"We'll need to talk to Professor McGonagall about getting this room furnished. I'm sure she'll be more than willing to help." Draco said, as if the last two hours had never happened.   
"Alright. Let's talk to her after lunch. During lunch let's look over the plans so we know where to send the groups next."   
"Good idea. Let them know where to go after they finish their current section."  
Draco and Harry walked the rest of the way in silence. Draco seemed to be contemplating something deeply but Harry was too deep in his thoughts of the past to notice.


	18. Chapter 18

When they got to the Great Hall, Harry headed for the table with the rest of his friends. He felt Draco hesitate at his side. He rolled his eyes hooked his arm in Draco's and walked the rest of the way linked to a very surprised blonde. They sat across from Ron and Hermione and after a few minutes the rest of the group trickled in.   
No one sat next to Draco, but that was of his own doing, he had opened up the plans on the table to his left. He was nestled in between Harry and his blueprints until Luna walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.   
"Do you mind moving these Draco?" Luna's wispy voice was barely above a whisper.   
"No, not at all." Hurriedly, Draco removed the plans.   
He turned to look at Harry for help. The last he had interacted with Luna was when he was sent to give her and the other prisoners at the manor food.   
Harry just calmly smiled and asked after Luna's father.   
"Oh he's well, he's going to be here tomorrow, so he can interview people. Professor McGonagall gave him special permission. Harry love, do you mind if he asks you a few questions?"  
"Not at all," Harry replied.   
"And you too Draco, since rumor has it you're the brains behind all this?"   
"What? Yes, of course," Draco stammered.   
"Thank you dear," Luna hummed, then began choosing her lunch from the spread in the middle of the table.   
Draco shifted uncomfortably until he noticed no one had their attention on him other than Harry. He gave him a small smile and bumped shoulders with him. The table continued eating until they were all full.   
Harry leaned towards Draco and murmured in his ear, "Let's take a look at those plans so we can tell everyone where to go next."  
Harry, with his new found understanding of his feelings for Draco, craved proximity to Draco and his soft hair, intoxicating smell, and just his presence in general. Draco didn't understand Harry at all, but shivered none the less when Harry's lips brushed his ear.   
The pair stood and chose a free portion of the table they were at. The tables were shorter, and horizontal in the room. They were closer together. Harry realized as they set the plans down that most people were sitting with their working groups, no one was sitting alone, and they weren't segregated by houses. He looked around the room and saw a scattering of Slytherins he knew mixed in with their families. Everyone was here to rebuild and their purpose brought them together. He had a rush of fondness for McGonagall. She had done a great job. The climate of the room was relaxed. Some showed the stress of being in the room, but the community present here was enough to calm them. He glanced at Molly Weasley sitting with her group and noticed that the worry lines she got on her forehead were not as prominent as they have been for the last few months. The work they were doing here was good, furthermore it was helping everyone. He imagined it was helping everyone to build new memories, rather than be stuck replaying the last one they had of the castle.   
When his train of thought ended he realized he was smiling and that Draco was smiling at him too.   
"What?" Harry asked.   
"Just wondering what's going on in that head of yours." Draco retorted.   
"Look at everyone, no one is separated. Everyone is talking. No one is upset. This is good. It's good we're doing this."  
"Harry, that was the whole point. That's why McGonagall wanted you here. You helped do this."   
"Really?"  
"Your insecurities never cease to amaze me Harry Potter," Draco sighed, "Yes. You did this. The replies were half what is here. After she sent out the last owl they doubled and more will be here tomorrow. You brought everyone here. People look to you. You're a hero Harry. Now when are you going to get that through you thick head?"   
"Probably when you figure out that even though I'm a hero, you're not a villain."  
"I've got a skull shaped scar on my arm that says otherwise." After the war, there were reports that the dark marks, once vividly black, had not faded, or stayed dark as everyone expected, but scarred. Draco's porcelain skin, already full of scars, had another. If Harry could take it away from sheer will, he would.   
"You're wrong, Draco." Harry's voice was soft. "You've got good in you and you deserve to believe in it."  
Draco shook his head. Not to disagree, but as if he could not believe he was having this conversation and he was trying to shake himself awake.   
"We still haven't looked over the plans," Draco deadpanned. As he unrolled the blueprints on the table.   
Harry placed his hand on Draco's, "This is more important."   
"I know." Draco's voice was barely audible, and his eyes were closed. When he opened them, he also cleared his throat and leaned over the plans. Harry knew the conversation was over, but he also knew that Draco had heard him. Whether or not he believed him was a different battle entirely.


	19. Chapter 19

After lunch, Harry and Draco announced to the groups where they would be going next. Harry let Draco make the announcement. It had not taken long for people to get used to Draco's presence and his sincerity. There was no hostility towards him in this room. Everyone listened to him and followed his direction as he warned that as they moved to the top floors, the damage was not as severe, but more dangerous. His audience nodded their understanding. Harry scanned the room. Not a single person was scowling or upset that a former Death Eater was talking to them and directing them. They could all see that Draco was speaking towards their best interest. It warmed his heart and gave him hope. Maybe he and Draco could work. People could see Draco for who he was and not his mistakes. This could work.   
So could the Eighth Year Dormitory. After lunch, Harry and Draco sat down with McGonagall. She approved their idea and their location. She told them how to get into the common room. Draco looked incredulous when she told him to tickle the pear. Harry thought he was going to cry from laughing at his reaction. Then an idea Harry didn't even know he had began to come out of his mouth.   
"I don't think the Eighth years should sit with their houses. I think they should have their own table. You could put a table here in front of the house tables, so they could all sit together. It would be big enough. There won't be very many of us."   
"Us?" McGonagall pressed. "Does that mean you'll be returning?"  
Harry looked down and then looked towards Draco, but was met by an impassive Malfoy stare.   
"I'm considering it. I mean, we've put so much work into the castle. It would be nice to spend one more year here."   
"That's good to know, Harry. You're always welcome here. You know that. I think you'll set a good example by coming back."  
Harry sensed where she was going, "Oh please don't send another owl about me, please?"  
McGonagall laughed, "I don't think I'll need to." Still smiling, she walked away.   
Once they were alone in the Great Hall, Draco turned to Harry, they were sitting side by side on the steps of the stage.   
"Do you really want to come back?"  
"I think so. Honestly I think it would help a lot. I'm hoping being here and having a peaceful year will help with the nightmares," Harry took a breath. He knew that he was going to have to go about this the right way if he had any hope of convincing Draco to return as well. "From what I've seen today, I think the attitude of the school is going to change. We all fought for something and that brought us together. I want to be there for the Eighth year dorm. I want to get to know the people of other houses. The only think I know about Slytherins, Ravenclaws, or Hufflepuffs are the stereotypes and how they play quidditch. I want to get to know the my actual classmates. There was this house mentality that I don't think helped any of us. I mean look at how you and I acted towards each other. I think that if I had let the hat sort me into Slytherin, you and I would be the best of friends, maybe even more. But I didn't, because of this concept that has been perpetuated, and I think that we could help stop that this year."   
Draco stared at Harry.   
"What do you mean?"  
"Which part?" Harry said nervously.   
"Let the Sorting Hat put you in Slytherin?"  
"Oh, it wanted to, but I asked to be put in Gryffindor."  
"You can do that?"   
"I guess so? It let me."  
"But you could have been in Slytherin... and we would have been... friends... or more?"  
Harry felt his face burn when Draco said "Or more," he coughed "Yeah, I think so. I mean, we've already discussed we we obsessed with each other, all that fighting, what if we had been on the same side? What if you helped me stop Quirrell? Or stop Tom Riddle in the Chamber? Or stop Pedigrew? Or helped me with the Tri-Wizard Tournament? What if the Department of Mysteries battle never happened? What if we were friends. Maybe you never would have taken the mark, your father might not be in Azkaban right now. Your mom, not on house arrest. I'd still be Harry, and you'd still be Draco, but we would have been on the same side."  
"It's hard to picture," Draco said slowly.   
"Not really. I could see us together."  
"Together?"  
"Yeah... can't you?"  
"I guess," Draco looked like he might run from the room at any second, but he stayed next to Harry. Still turned towards him. Harry still sat looking forward. He turned towards Draco. The look on Draco's face was something Harry couldn't interpret. It held confusion, hope, sadness, and a glimmer of something Harry could not quite put his finger on. Harry decided to give Draco a break.   
"Are you ready?"  
"For?"  
"To tickle a pear!" He held up a finger and wiggled it in Draco's direction.   
Draco tilted his head back and laughed. All the tension in the room broke and the two were now leaned towards each other laughing. In their mirth, Draco laid a hand on Harry's leg that was closest to him. Harry felt all the heat in him concentrate on that one small part of his body. He imagine that if Draco removed his hand and Harry wasn't wearing pants, there would be a perfect mark of his palm and fingers on his leg. Draco stood first, then held out his hand to help Harry up. Their hands lingered in each ofter's hand for a moment longer than necessary before they walked closely towards the kitchens.


	20. Chapter 20

When they got to the painting that lead to the kitchens, Harry and Draco were greeted by a still life of fruit. Harry refused to open the painting, claiming it was for Draco's benefit.   
The watched Draco grimace as he reached up and poke the painting.   
"That's not tickling Draco," he laughed.   
"You do it then," Draco spoke through gritted teeth.   
Harry was behind Draco, so Draco had no warning for when Harry walked up and tickled his side. Draco spasmed and then whipped around towards Harry, his face flushed.   
"What was that?" He cried indignantly.   
"That was a tickle," Harry took a page out of Draco's book and smirked, "Now you try the pear." The look on Draco's face was worth all the galeons in Harry's Gringott's vault. Which was a considerable amount, especially since the Ministry awarded him a sizable sum, and the Daily Prophet gave him quite a bit as an apology for "defamation of character" after Voldemort was dead.   
Draco stomped around and walked towards the painting with his shoulders squared as if about to face someone in battle. He reached up and raised his fingers and wiggled them to tickle the pear. Harry's side hurt from trying not to laugh.   
When the portrait swing open they were met by a swarm of house elves with Winky in the lead all offering to feed the pair. After trying to decline they walked out of the kitchen and towards the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room. Harry again refused to open the passage to the common room, claiming it was because he was carrying the tea tray Winky insisted that they take.   
The watched Draco grimace as he reached up and to tap the barrel the headmistress had instructed them to the correct number of times.   
"You have to get it perfect Draco," he laughed as the blonde faced the barrels with sheer determination.


	21. Chapter 21

When the passageway appeared, Draco's face lit up with a triumphant look. Harry looked at him, his smile stretching his face tight. He didn't think he had smiled this much in over a year. Probably longer if he was being honest.   
"In you go, you master tickler," Harry was still holding in a laugh, but he couldn't help but take the piss out of Draco.   
Draco tried to scowl at Harry but it turned in to a smile, which turned into a laugh. The two giggled the entire way down to the common room. Leading to the two men collapsing onto the first couch in the common room after they crawled through the perfectly round hole in the wall.   
When they remembered to breathe, Harry realized he was practically in Draco's lap. They were both on the couch, but Harry had brought his legs up, so they were flung over Draco's thighs. They both settled into the couch, but Harry didn't move his legs and Draco made no move to get out from under them. He instead placed his hands on Harry's knees.   
Harry was so focused on the delicate touch, that he didn't hear Draco at first.   
"Huh?"  
"I said, I like this common room. It's cozy."  
Harry looked around. Even though they were underground, the common room seemed quite sunny. The room was adorned with plants and honey colored wood furnishings. The fireplace's mantle was carved with dancing badgers.   
"You're right. I like it here. I've never been here."  
"I can't believe you've been in all the common rooms now. And I still can't believe you were in the Slytherin room second year. I don't know how I'll ever get over it."  
"Oh hush," Harry said as he nudged Draco's chest with his knee. Draco inhaled sharply, but still didn't make a move to push Harry off. Harry decided to keep his legs over Draco. In fact, he was quite comfortable. He shifted down and repositioned one of the pillows on the couch under his head.   
"And what do you think you're doing?" Draco drawled.   
"I think I might just take a nap," Harry replied smugly.   
"We're supposed to be working."  
"No, we're supposed direct the workers, which we've done. Now we nap."  
Draco huffed, but he didn't argue, instead he said, "I suppose I'm just supposed to nap sitting up then?" He spoke directing his gaze at Harry's legs.   
Harry shifted on his side, so there would be room for Draco to lay next to him. "By all means, lay down."  
"There are other couches."  
Harry didn't want to miss another chance to sleep next to Draco, so he replied, "You really want your nap to be interrupted by another nightmare?"   
Apparently that's all it took to convince Draco who stood up from under Harry's legs and then laid on the couch facing away from Harry. Harry wrapped an arm around Draco and within seconds was asleep.   
When Harry awoke he was pleasantly surprised to realize he had no nightmares during his nap. He lifted his head and looked at Draco. He was fascinated by the fact he and Draco had shifted in their sleep so Draco was laying on his back and Harry was on his chest. Harry's leg was wrapped around Draco's legs. Harry couldn't remember feeling more comfortable in his whole life. He put his head back on Draco's chest. He was enjoying the relaxing rhythm of his breathing for several minutes until he felt Draco's chest freeze. He worried for a second, until he realized that Draco had just woken up, not that he had stopped breathing.   
At first he didn't know what to do, but then he remembered Draco's reaction this morning, which, while making him slightly more anxious, gave him the bravery to take a step forward in their situation. He propped his chin on Draco's chest and smiled broadly.   
"Good afternoon, sleepyhead," Harry joked.   
He held his breath in anticipation of what Draco would do next. There was really no way to predict how he would respond. His heart started to race when the telltale Malfoy smirk made an appearance.   
"By all means, make yourself comfortable Harry."  
Harry laughed, but he regretted it immediately. When he laughed he became acutely aware of the fact his cock was pressed against Draco's and they were both hard. His breath hitched and his gaze zeroed in on Draco's lips.   
He watched them move as Draco asked, "So... How did you sleep?" Draco's voice was changed. The words flowed out of the plump pink lips like velvet. Harry wanted nothing more than to be surrounded by his voice forever.   
His eyes still remained fixed on those lips in front of him.   
"No nightmares." Was all he could manage. His voice husky and cracked. He felt like all the oxygen had left the room and his only chance to breathe was if his lips were on Draco's. He needed to kiss Draco, just as much as he needed to breathe.   
The seconds it took him to lean forward, his lips meeting Draco's felt like a year. A year without oxygen. He registered that Draco's cool grey eyes widened fractionally before he closed them and leaned forward to meet Harry.   
Harry's chapped lips met Draco's soft ones. Draco let out a moan that sounded more like a purr.   
Encouraged, Harry ground his hips into Draco's crotch. Draco bucked into him. Harry's hands came up to wrap his fingers into Draco's silky hair, while Draco's nails turned to claws as they scraped down Harry's back. It was Harry's turn to moan and when he did Draco's tongue took advantage of the opening.   
Harry had never felt such bliss as he was now. Draco's tongue danced around his as Draco sucked and hummed into the kiss.   
Harry and Draco were so consumed with each other it felt like nothing could separate them, that's what Harry thought until he heard a someone clear their throat from the doorway. He didn't have to turn around to know it was Hermione. He also didn't have to turn around to recognize Ron's shuffling feet, it was a nervous habit of his. Harry looked into Draco's terrified eyes. He decided that the worst thing in the world for him to separate himself from Draco. He was the only thing protecting Draco from whatever was about to come out of Hermione or Ron's mouth.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry and Draco maneuvered so that they were sitting up. Harry placed his hand on Draco's and looked to see Draco's eyes widen as they looked at Harry's tanned and scarred hand holding his paler smooth hand. Harry squeezed it in what he hoped was a reassuring manner and turned to face the inquisition.   
Ron's face was redder than a Gryffindor banner, but Hermione had a smug look on her face.   
"See Ron, I told you they would be getting on just fine," she beamed at Harry and Draco, but at Harry's confused look she continued, "Ron was worried you might be fighting, and since you had been gone for so long, he insisted we go looking for you. Winky led us to the here."   
"We took a nap, must have lost track of time," Harry responded.   
"Dinner is in ten minutes," Hermione filled in helpfully.   
"Right."  
Hermione leaned forward to see Draco who was hiding behind Harry. "Draco, why don't you walk me to supper? I'm sure Harry and Ron need to have a little chat."   
Harry and Ron remained silent, but Ron's face screamed terror. Draco looked at Harry.   
"Actually that sounds like a good idea," Harry replied, "But could you give us just a moment before you go." Harry and Draco stood and Harry lead him into the first dorm.   
"What are you going to say to him? How are you going to explain this? What is this? We haven't even talked about it? It just happened!" Draco's voice climbed in volume and pitch, his questions coming out in rapid fire. When he exclaimed his last, Harry leaned forward and silenced him with a kiss.   
"It'll be okay, Draco." Draco didn't look convinced. "He probably just needs to know the sequence of events that lead from Ginny and I spitting, to me being a traumatized recluse, to making out with someone I spent six years hating, stalking, and almost killing."   
"But what are you going to say?" Draco pleaded.   
"I'm going to tell him that I've known I wasn't straight for a while now, I just wasn't ready for the world to know, and mostly because I hadn't found someone special enough. I'm going to tell him how amazing you are, and how much I like you. I'm going to tell him that as my friend he should be supportive of my decision and if he gave you a chance I think you two could..." Harry searched for the right word. He honestly wasn't sure if Draco and Ron would ever be friends. "That you two could get along for my benefit, because you're both very important to me." Harry lifted his hands to cup Draco's face and gave him a soft peck on the lips. "Does that sound okay?"   
Draco sighed and pressed his forehead to Harry's. They stayed like that for a few moments. "It's not the worst thing you could say." Harry answered by wrapping his arms around Draco and hugging him. "But what do I talk to Granger about?"  
"Well... you can start by calling her Hermione, and why don't you ask her for ideas about the eighth year dorm?"  
"I can do that."   
Harry smiled and took Draco's hand, walking back to the common room. They walked in and Ron was whispering to Hermione, waving his hands wildly, his face only getting redder.   
Harry coughed to make their presence known.   
Ron froze. His tell tale caught in the headlights look on his face.   
"Mate, we should talk."  
Ron nodded, "Right."  
Hermione looked at Draco, "Let's give them a few minutes." Draco walked towards her. He gave Harry a shaky grin before he walked from the room.   
Harry and Ron each sat on a couch facing each other. Harry braced himself. But instead of yelling, Ron slumped into the couch with a groan. "How could you?"   
"Ron, listen-"  
"How could you not tell me? I thought we were best mates, or was all that a bloody lie too?"   
Harry took a breath and was about to talk, but Ron interrupted him again. "Did you think I wouldn't accept you? You know Charlie is gay. We all still love him. Is this why you broke up with Ginny? Or was that just an act?"  
"No! No. I loved Ginny. But I think maybe, I loved the idea of Ginny more? I think I felt that if I married Ginny, I'd have a proper family. I did love her, but it just wasn't working. I was in such a bad place, and it was just making both of us miserable."  
"Harry, you have a proper family. We are your family. Just 'cause your hair isn't red, doesn't mean you're not a Weasley." He eyed Harry for a moment, "Not just anyone gets a sweater for Christmas every year, ya know."   
Harry chuckled. "It's always my favorite present."  
"Don't tell mum or you'll get fifty of them for the rest of your life!"  
They both laughed. "So what was it then?" Ron asked.   
Harry was glad the conversation wasn't focused on how much he should hate Draco, but he was equally uncomfortable with this train of the conversation.   
"Do you remember Fourth year? With all the nonsense from Rita Skeeter?"   
"I don't think I'll forget my girlfriend keeping a person in a jar for quite some time, it keeps me in line," Ron quipped.   
"I think that's why. It's only ever gotten worse from there. The whole Wizarding world cares about every move I make. I think I liked having something that was my own. I was the only person that knew this about myself. Everyone knows so much about me, and even if it is a lie the papers know if they put my name on the front page. Breaking News: The Boy Who Lived Takes His Coffee With No Sugar!" Harry holds his hands up mimicking a flashing sign. "For as long as I've known. And I've only had a suspicion for most the time, it's been this one part of me I could keep safe. Does that make any sense?" Ron was nodding.   
"I get that. But why... Malfoy?" He said his name like it was an Unforgivable Curse.   
"Don't hate me, but I've always kinda fancied him for the way he looks, but now? Now, he's kind, he's funny, he's completely different. He's so smart, but not snobbish about it. He's making amends for his actions, and prejudices. He helps with the bad stuff too." Harry tacked on that last bit in a quiet voice.   
Ron looked at him incredulously. "You told him about the nightmares?"   
"Yeah, I kind of had to. My screaming woke him up last night."   
"Wow." Ron paused.   
"What?" Harry was confused.   
"Mate. When things went south after the war we had to pry all that stuff out of you. And you just told him. I'm not mad. I think you're right. He might just be helping. What else have you told him?"   
Harry grinned, "I told him about the time we Polyjuiced ourselves into Crabbe and Goyle."  
"No! You didn't!" Harry and Ron were both laughing. When they stopped, Harry got a serious look on his face.   
"Are we okay?"  
"Yeah. As long as I never have to walk in on THAT ever again."  
"Deal. Hungry?"  
"Definitely."   
As they walked out of the Hufflepuff common room Ron turned to Harry, "This means I have to be nice to him doesn't it?"   
"Probably."  
"Bloody hell. What has the world come to?"


	23. Chapter 23

Meanwhile in the Slytherin common room, Hermione was the first to notice Harry's prolonged absence. "He should be back by now."   
"I know," Draco whispered to her, his voice tight.   
"Where could he have gone?"  
Instead of answering, Draco just pulled the seventh floor blueprints from the pile to sit on top. Hermione gasped and made to stand up.   
Draco placed his hand on hers and stood. "I'll go."  
As he was walking towards the door, Ron's snores woke him up, he looked at Draco's retreating figure and asked, "What's going on 'Mione?" 

By the time Draco made it to the seventh floor Harry was crumpled on the floor in front of the entrance, choking on tears. Draco rushed to him and wrapped his arms around him.   
"I can't." Harry sobbed. "I can't get it to open."   
"I know. I know. I tried too." Draco spoke soothingly. He was rubbing Harry's back. His intentions were to usher Harry back downstairs. "I think we just have to accept that the room was a casualty of war. We have to go Harry. It's getting late."  
"No." Harry refused to move. "Try with me."  
"Try what? I've tried every combination. It wouldn't even answer to 'I need a broom cupboard!'" Draco's patience was wearing thin.   
"What if it's not about what we need, but about what the room needs?"  
"What do you mean?"   
"Try it with me: 'I need to repair this room,'" Harry scrambled to his feet. Draco stood too, his face wary.   
The began the walk back and forth, both thinking “I need to repair this room.”   
Draco couldn’t have been more surprised when the doors to the room appeared. They were marred with burns. He and Harry stood looking at the doors.


	24. Chapter 24

In the Slytherin common room, Ron dozed on the couch, while Hermione studied the maps, looking back at the seventh floor map every other minute. She thought she was seeing things when on one glance, it faded from black to red. 

Harry stood in front of the door motionless. Any of the statues in the castle would be more animated than he was.   
Draco didn’t notice his stillness at first, he attributed it to surprise.   
“We did it Harry! You were right! Brilliant!” He glanced at Harry, but Harry was still standing the only movement the slight rise of his chest to mark his shallow breathing.   
Immediately, Draco stood in front of him. The blonde man’s image filling Harry’s vision replacing the destroyed room.   
“I know. I know it looks bad, but listen. It wouldn’t have opened if it couldn’t be fixed. We are going to fix it. Just like we are fixing the rest of the castle. Let’s do a little tonight, and we’ll come back for the rest tomorrow. Okay?”  
Harry closed his eyes that hurt from staring and trying not to cry. Then, he nodded his agreement.   
Draco clasped Harry’s hand and they walked through the doors together. When they entered, they both gasped. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all charred. Draco squeezed Harry’s hand.   
“Let’s do this one the way we did it the first time. I’ll let my magic flow through you. I think the room would like that. ‘Kay?”  
Harry nodded. They both turned towards the closest wall. They were in the largest version of the room. The version it was last in, The Room of Hidden Things. Without all the furniture and discarded belongings, they could see from the front to the back, rather than the maze it used to be.   
Draco stood behind Harry and placed his hand over Harry’s holding the wand. They performed the complicated spell, their fingers intertwined as the wand skated through the air. Harry could feel the warmth of Draco’s magic flow through him. It was like holding a warm cup of tea on a cold morning. The finished one section and moved the wand to do another. Before they could, Harry and Draco saw a magic unlike any other. Draco did not break the contact with Harry, but his hand skirted from his wand, across his back, down his arm, until he was holding his other hand. While he was moving his hand Harry felt a shiver run up his spine. The need to kiss Draco was at odds with his wonder of the magic before him.   
From where they concentrated the spell, the restored brick was spreading. The two watched, hand in hand, as the charred walls became pristine once more.   
Ten minutes later, Harry and Draco were standing in a perfect room.   
“Well...” Draco was gazing at Harry, “You did it.”  
“We did it.” Harry corrected.   
“We did.” Draco’s voice was soft. At the sound of it, Harry’s head snapped to meet grey eyes. As soon as he saw Draco, he remembered his need to kiss the blonde. He took a step towards Draco.   
“Do you think the room works?” Draco’s voice was a whisper now.   
“I need a bed.” Harry’s voice had changed too.   
“Wha-“ Draco began, but was interrupted by a four poster bed appearing beside him.   
“It works.”


	25. Chapter 25

Harry removed his hand from Draco’s grasp to place both hands on Draco’s slim hips. He worked his thumbs under the material of Draco’s shirt until he reached skin. He moved his thumbs in a circular motion while he eased Draco backwards towards the bed. With wide eyes Draco gasped.   
When he did, Harry claimed his mouth and eased his tongue into him. Draco responded by pressing his body against Harry and enthusiastically kissing him back.   
Their tongues danced around each other.   
At that moment Draco’s legs reached the bed. Harry pulled away.   
“Do you want this? Because I’ve never wanted anything more in my life. If you don’t just say the word. I mean I don’t want to be presumptuous, but just everything from the last couple of days points to this, us, happening, and I think we could be great together. Oh god, please shut me up.” Harry was rambling.   
Draco’s eyes crinkled when he smiled at Harry. He leaned forward to kiss him softly on the lips before pulling back and answering by saying, “We need lube.”   
“Thank god.” Harry exclaimed as a tube of lube appeared at the top of the bed.   
Within seconds they were connected. Harry’s kiss was more intense. He wanted to consume every bit of Draco that he would give.   
He wanted this moment now, but he wanted it to last forever. Everything slowed down for Harry. Everything lasted longer. The kisses, each touch, and his pulse seemed to slow. He ran his hands through Draco’s beautiful hair. When he realized he could grab Draco’s hair, pull it, and kiss his neck, he understood the expression “like a kid in a candy store” for the first time. So he did, when he pulled Draco’s head to the side, their lips disconnected and Draco groaned his displeasure, but when Harry began kissing and sucking his neck, those groans became moans of pleasure. While he kissed, nipped, and sucked, Draco began rutting his erection against Harry’s. The first contact made Harry gasp. When Draco continued he worked his neck and shoulder with as much concentration as he could give.   
Harry wanted them on the bed, but first, he wanted to see Draco naked. He drug his lips away from Draco’s perfect porcelain skin and took a step back. Draco tried to follow, but Harry held him in place by his hips. He grabbed the hem of Draco’s shirt and peeled it off, inch by inch, every second revealing more and more of his beautiful body.   
Before he took off Draco’s pants, Harry turned his attention to Draco’s nipples. Already hardened, the pink circles were begging for attention. He lowered his mouth to the right, swirling his tongue and sucking while his left hand pinched and rolled the other nipple. Draco let his head fall back and was moaning while his hips thrust into Harry’s searching for relief. Harry’s mouth and hands switched sides mercilessly tormenting Draco in the best way.   
His goal accomplished, Harry dropped to his knees. Mouthing over Draco’s erection, his hands deftly unclasped Draco’s jeans and in one fluid motion he pulled his jeans and pants down. He pulled off Draco’s shoes in turn and took his pants completely off.   
Standing in front of him was a now completely naked Draco Malfoy and his mouth began to water. He looked up at Draco, whose eyes had gone steel grey. Locking his eyes on Draco, Harry took Draco’s pink erection into his mouth. He moved his tongue around the head, then he began to suck. Draco groaned, then his hands found purchase in Harry’s mess of hair. Draco, being the first man he’s been with, Harry only had a theoretical knowledge of what he was doing. Whatever he was doing though, was making Draco come apart at the seams. He was no longer coherent in his cries of pleasure. Testing his own limits, Harry sucked the considerable erection into his mouth, until his nose hit the hair between Draco’s hips. The moment his nose touched Draco, Draco found his release. Harry swallowed, but pulled Draco a ways out of his throat so the head of his cock was on Harry’s tongue. Harry wanted to savor every moment and taste of their first time together.   
With a salty bitter taste in his mouth, Harry swallowed the last of Draco’s cum. As he stood, he took off his shirt, and began unbuttoning his jeans. The second he was standing, Draco’s lips were on his. Moaning into Draco’s mouth he toed off his shoes and pulled down his jeans and pants. He separated their lips only long enough to say “Bed now.” Draco and Harry moved together. Harry wrapped one arm around Draco, while the other braces on the bed. Harry was on top of Draco his knees on either side of his hips. When he leaned down to kiss Draco, Harry was pleased to find Draco already hard again.   
Leaning back Harry studied Draco and found him beautiful.   
“Enjoying the view?” Draco smirked.   
“Very much so. Have you ever...” Harry didn’t know how to ask this question.   
“No. You?”   
Harry shook his head. “Are you ready? Because we can wait.”   
Draco smirked, “Scared, Potter?”  
“You wish.” Harry had a beaming smile on his face when he leaned down to kiss Draco.   
Draco reached beside him and grabbed the lube and placed it in Harry’s hand. Harry broke the kiss and opened the tube. He put a little in his hand and lowered his hands between Draco’s legs.   
Draco helpfully spread his legs. Harry found his target and began to trace a circle on Draco’s hole. Draco tensed under him. He needed to be distracted. Harry kept his hand in place, but crawled up Draco’s body, kissing as he went, until he reached his mouth. He eagerly kissed Draco. Draco’s hands draped over Harry’s shoulders and into his hair. He continued to circle his lubed finger around Draco’s hole. After a few seconds he felt Draco relax. He deepened the kiss before he pushed his index finger in to the first knuckle. Draco bowed his body off the bed. Harry worked Draco until his whole finger was in. He worked his finger, curling it in. Draco reacted in every way: his eyes flashed open, his body bowed, he gasped, then he groaned, and his hands fisted in Harry’s hair.   
Harry had never felt more powerful in his life, not fighting a dragon, or killing a dark wizard. In that moment his whole world resided in the palm of his hand.   
Harry added another finger and absorbed Draco’s moans with his own mouth. He began pumping his fingers in and out, hitting the spot that drove Draco crazy over and over again. After he added a third finger, he couldn’t take the torture of Draco writhing beneath him. Every moan and touch made him harder. He extricated himself from Draco’s hold and leaned back on his heels. He grabbed the tube and lubed his erection. He put his arms under Draco’s legs and lifted them towards his body. Harry lined his cock at Draco’s entrance. He met a little resistance at the muscular ring, but passing that, began to slide in. Draco’s mouth beneath him was open in a perfect O. Harry’s gasp turned to a moan.   
“Draco. Oh yes. Draco,” was all Harry could say when he was fully inside Draco.   
Lips crashed into his as he exclaimed Draco’s name. Their kiss was a passion Harry had never known. “Move” were the instructions against his lips.   
He moved slowly at first. Every movement was pure bliss. His thrusts became faster. Draco’s hand came to his own erection and his hand moved at the same tempo as Harry. Soon that tempo became erratic as Harry came closer to his release. He put his forehead against Draco’s. “Are you close?”  
Draco’s response was a nod and a grunt. Here in this moment he was as far from the posh pureblood Harry knew growing up as could be. Harry pulled almost all the way out and slammed into Draco three times. On the second Draco cried out and began cumming. On the third, Harry came and he poured into Draco. When they were both finished Harry removed himself as gently as possible and moved to lay next to Draco. Harry wrapped an arm around Draco’s middle and pulled him close so Draco’s back was to Harry’s front. Harry tucked his chin into the dip in Draco’s shoulder.   
“How are you?” He asked.   
“Perfect. You?” When he answered, Draco turned for a second to see Harry.   
“Mmm. Perfect.” Harry hummed.   
“Good.”  
Within seconds both men were sound asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry was dreaming. Harry hadn’t had a good dream in years. In his dream he was flying, and there were arms around him. He felt safe and warm. He didn’t want the dream to end, but when he rolled over he woke. But the arms were still around him, and there was a blonde head on his chest.   
At that moment, every memory from the night before came back to him. If he hadn’t already been hard, the memories would have given him an erection. He lifted his chin to kiss the top of Draco’s head. He was amazed at how perfectly they fit together, and how amazing last night was. He realized he didn’t know what time it was. Breakfast was at eight.   
“I need a clock,” he thought. Across from him on the wall a large clock appeared. “Thank you” he thought again.   
It was a quarter until eight, but he couldn’t bear the thought of waking Draco who was sleeping so peacefully.  
Apparently that decision wasn’t up to him. Not a moment later there was a banging on the door. “Harry!” Ron was bellowing.   
Draco lifted his head and looked around disoriented. “What’s going on?”  
“I think Ron’s concerned for my safety again,” Harry shrugged sheepishly.   
“Let’s get dressed then. I don’t think his dear heart could handle seeing us like this.” Both men moved to get dressed, but before they were out of the bed, Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him into a kiss. “We are going to be late,” Draco muttered against Harry’s lips.   
“I know” Harry said with a crooked smile.   
Before they could kiss again, another bellow, accompanied by a pounding on the door, “Harry! I know you’re in there!”  
Harry and Draco began collecting their clothes and dressing. By the time they were dressed, the bed had disappeared.   
“I think the room likes us,” Harry pondered.   
“That will be good to know for next year,” Draco retorted.   
“You’ll be there?” Harry asked cautiously.   
“I’ll be wherever you are, Harry,” Draco replied softly. Draco found him in another embrace. When Harry pulled back he made a face. “What?!”  
“Err... your neck. I think I got carried away,” Harry ran his finger down the constellation of love bites on Draco’s neck.   
“I like it,” Draco shrugged, then smirked.   
They opened the door.   
“Good morning Ron, oh dear, have you been waiting here long?” Draco taunted. Harry elbowed the blonde.   
“Sorry Ron. We were fixing the room then we fell asleep. Breakfast?”   
“Bloody hell!” Ron wasn’t listening. He was looking over their shoulders into the room. “It looks perfect.”  
“Oh yes,” Draco drawled in a insincere voice. Harry thought they had a while to go before they were civil, “We worked all night.”  
“Really? Because Hermione said-“  
“You two can keep this up but I’m going to breakfast,” Harry started down a staircase.   
Three things happened. Harry realized he wasn’t following the safety of the map, he heard a loud crack right before he began to fall, and he heard Draco’s desperate cry.   
“Harry! No!”  
Then everything went dark, like one of his nightmares.


	27. Chapter 27

Harry thought he was dreaming again. His eyes were closed, and he couldn’t open them. He dreamt someone was holding his hand. He felt their weight leaning on the bed. Madame Pomfrey’s voice was there. She assured someone that everything was fine, Harry would wake up any day now.   
Harry tried to wake up. He tested his eyes, his arms, his hands. Nothing would move. He began to think it wasn’t a dream. He let the sleepiness take him into oblivion.   
The next thing he heard was Hermione’s voice.   
“You need to go sleep.”  
“I’m not leaving. It’s my fault he’s in here.” Draco’s voice was cracked and miserable. Harry longed to put his arms around the man he... the word loved paused on his mind. Loved? When did that happen?   
“No. Harry forgot about the stairs. It was an accident. Really, Draco. It’s not your fault. Not a single person blames you.” Hermione’s voice was soft.   
“Ron does,” Draco muttered under his breath.   
“Well, it’s Ron. Don’t listen to him,” Hermione didn’t miss a beat.   
Harry drifted off.   
“I’m sorry.” Ron’s voice pulled him from the darkness.   
“It’s fine.” Draco sounded tense.   
“No it’s not. Would you look at me?!” Ron was close to shouting. “I need to talk to you.”   
“It’s fine. I’ll tell Hermione you apologized and all can go back to normal as soon as Harry wakes up.”  
“That’s the thing, Malfoy. I don’t want it to go back to normal. I’ve been an ass to you the last two weeks.”  
“Try eight years.”  
Two weeks? Harry thought. I’ve been unconscious for almost two weeks. That’s a new one, even for me.   
“I don’t want it to be like this between us. And I have a feeling, err... I think you might just stick around.”  
“I’m not going anywhere unless Harry tells me to go.”   
“Exactly. Draco, he’s not going to. I’ve never seen him so happy, and that right there is reason enough that I should treat you better.”  
“What did you call me?”   
“Your name.”  
“You shouldn’t do that. It’s my fault he’s in here.”  
“Are you kidding me?! You think this is your fault? Draco, this bed is permanently reserved for Harry. If he hadn’t of fallen, then something would have hit him, or a spell would have rebounded. If you’re going to be with Harry, you better just get used to the hospital.”  
Harry felt Draco sigh.   
“Alright.”  
“Good. Now get some sleep. And take a shower. You look like hell.”  
“I’ll ask Madame Pomfrey if I can use a bed. I’m still not leaving.”   
“Stubborn arse,” Ron said with fondness.   
“You’re not wrong.”Harry drifted back with a fondness in his chest. 

A few hours later Harry’s eyes finally opened. Hermione was reading in a chair. Ron was sitting on the bed next to him eating a chocolate frog, that Harry had a sneaking suspicion was meant for him. Harry continued his search until his eyes fell on a mess of blonde hair across the room.   
Harry smiled, all his favorite people were getting along, and all it took was falling through a staircase, but he’d been through worse.   
He cleared his throat and Ron and Hermione looked up. He signaled for them to stay quiet, while he got out of bed. He felt sore, but nothing was broken, and nothing hurt too terribly. The only remainder of his injury was a slight headache.   
He made his way across the room and sat on the bed next to Draco. He ran his hand through Draco’s curls and found them damp. He must have taken Ron’s advice and showered. Draco’s head turned into the touch. Harry leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. Draco hummed, then opened his eyes.   
He gasped at the sight of Harry, awake and out of bed.   
“You’re awake! I’ve been so worried.”  
“I know. I heard.”  
“You heard? You mean Hermione or Ron told you?”  
“No, I could hear you,” Harry smiled, “Just the past few days.”   
“I’m never going to hear the end of that talk with Ron, am I?”  
“I only have one thing to say about it.”  
“Only one? Alright. Let’s hear it.” Draco puffed up his chest, like he was preparing for the worst.   
“I love you,” Harry lifted his hand to cup Draco’s face in his palm.   
“You-“ Draco faltered, then reacted. He threw his arms around Harry’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss had the power of two weeks of longing. Harry and Draco lost themselves in each other.   
“Hello? Should we leave? Or are you almost finished?” Ron yelled from across the room.   
Harry and Draco began to separate, but Draco pulled Harry into a warm hug and whispered, “I love you too,” into Harry’s ear.   
Harry sat so that he was holding Draco’s hand.   
“So what did I miss?”   
Hermione, Ron and Draco spent the next hour filling Harry in on all that had happened during the renovation. He heard how Hermione lead the eighth year students of all houses worked together on the new dorm. Harry got back in bed when Madame Pomfrey chastised him. He had to spend one more night in the hospital wing.   
McGonagall came by to wish Harry good health and fewer accidents in the next school year. Before she left, Draco asked if he could come back next year. The headmistress smiled, “Of course, Draco. I’ll see you in September.”   
Hermione and Ron, who had stayed for Harry, decided to go back to the Burrow now that Harry was awake.   
Soon Draco’s talking turned to yawns and Harry insisted he share the bed with him. Draco curled into Harry side and began to fall asleep as Harry ran his hands through his hair. When he stopped Draco looked up.   
“I really do, you know.” Harry wanted Draco to know it wasn’t the excitement of waking up that made him say he loved him.   
“I know. Me too,” Draco paused, “I have a question.”   
“Ask.”  
“Can I call you names? Like couple names?” There was an anxious tremor in Draco’s voice.  
“I assumed we would.” Harry laughed. “Were you really that nervous to ask?”   
“Maybe... Yeah...” Draco burrowed his face into Harry’s chest.   
Harry ran his hand through Draco’s hair.   
“I’ll call you honey,” Harry murmured, “Because of your hair. I couldn’t stop staring at it when I first saw you in McGonagall’s office. What are you going to call me?”  
“I think I’ll call you baby,” Draco said as he leaned up to kiss Harry, “I’m glad you’re finally awake baby.”  
“Thanks for waiting for me, honey.”   
They kissed again, then Draco cuddled back into Harry’s side.   
“Next year is going to be amazing,” Harry sighed.   
“Harry?”  
“Yes?”  
“Can I stay with you until break is over?”  
“Oh thank Merlin. I didn’t know how I was going to sleep without you. Yes! Please!” Harry’s words came out in one breath.   
“Thanks baby.”  
“Goodnight, my love.”   
“Goodnight, I love you.”


End file.
